lovely complex
by lovara
Summary: Terinspirasi dari drama jepang berjudul sama,lovely complex. Cerita sebenarnya straight tapi karena author seorang fujo jadilah diganti castnya jadi yaoi. Dan orang beruntung yang menjadi castnya adalah papih suho dan mamih lay. Kebetulan papih suho yang seme lebih pendek dari mamih lay yang uke *Dibuang ke laut*
1. Chapter 1

**LOVELY COMPLEX**

**AUTHOR: LOVARA**

**CAST: MEMBER EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

**INI FF YAOI ALIAS BOYS LOVE,GAK SUKA YAOI SILAHKAN KELUAR.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA JANGAN DIBACA.**

**NAMANYA JUGA FF HASIL KARANGAN AUTHOR,GAK SEMUA KEJADIAN DI FF INI NYATA,JADI JANGAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN CASTNYA **

_**Terinspirasi dari drama jepang berjudul sama,lovely complex. Cerita sebenarnya straight tapi karena author seorang fujo jadilah diganti castnya jadi yaoi. Dan orang beruntung yang menjadi castnya adalah papih suho dan mamih lay. Kebetulan papih suho yang seme lebih pendek dari mamih lay yang uke *Dibuang ke laut***_

**Kalau menemukan ff yang ****hampir sama ****anggap saja kesamaan pemikiran para author **

**HAPPY READING**

**O.O**

"Haah~ membosankan sekali". Desah namja berkulit putih mulus,zhang yi xing atau yang sering disapa Lay.

"Carilah namjachingu,kalau kau tidak ingin bosan". Ejek namja bereyeliner,Byun baekhyun.

"Yah kau ingin mengejek ku huh?". Kesal lay membuat baekhyun justru tertawa. "Tertawalah sesuka mu byun baekhyun".

"Aigo~ jangan cepat marah seperti itu,kau akan terlihat cepat tua". Sahut baekhyun tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

"Lay hyungg~". Seru seorang namja bermata panda.

"Uri baby panda,tumben sekali kau baru datang"Ujar Lay membalas pelukan namja manis itu,Huang Zi Tao.

"Ini semua gara-gara fanny noona yang terlambat membangunkan ku". Tao mempoutkan bibirnya membuat baekhyun dan lay mencubit gemas pipi tao.

"Annyeong~". Seru dua namja dengan tangan bergandengan.

"Aigo~ xiumin,chen tidak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu"Protes baekhyun karena terganggu suara berisik xiumin dan chen.

"Mianhe baekhie"Ujar xiumin namja berpipi gembul sambil tersenyum manis.

"Luhan dan kyungsoo belum datang?"Tanya chen heran melihat luhan dan kyungsoo yang biasanya selalu datang pagi kini tidak terlihat.

"Aku sepertinya melihat luhan dan kyungsoo hyung dilapangan basket"Ujar tao.

"Aish~ mereka itu pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan"Gerutu lay.

"Kau hanya cemburu lay,carilah namjachingu agar kau bisa bermesraan juga". Lagi-lagi baekhyun menggoda lay.

"Kenapa semua anak klub basket sudah mempunyai pasangan?". Lay meratapi nasibnya karena semua anak klub basket yang merupakan namja kriteria lay sudah memiliki pasangan.

"Bukankah anak klub paduan suara juga banyak yang tampan,kenapa harus klub basket?"Tanya xiumin.

"Baozi,kau tidak lihat tinggi badan ku ini?apa kata orang kalau namjachingu ku lebih pendek dari ku?satu-satunya harapan ku adalah klub basket,tapi mereka sudah mempunyai pasangan,apa aku rusak saja hubungan mereka?".

"Yah lay berani kau mengganggu hubungan ku dengan chanyeol ku cincang kau"Teriak baekhyun karena namjachingunya park chanyeol merupakan anak basket.

"Arraseo arraseo"Ucap lay sedikit takut dengan ekspresi wajah baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menakutkan itu.

Lay melirik kearah tao,mata pandanya terlihat sudah memerah. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja air mata tao turun.

"Uri panda jangan menangis,hyung tidak akan mengganggu hubungan mu dengan naga mesum itu". Lay mengelus pelan punggung tao agar namja itu tidak menangis.

Tao menyeka air matanya yang hampir turun itu,kemudian memeluk lay.

"_Aigo hampir saja aku mati ditangan naga mesum"_Batin lay membayangkan jika tao menangis,pastilah kris namjachingu tao akan mencincangnya.

"Hei bukan kah ada anak klub basket yang belum mempunyai pasangan?"Ujar xiumin tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?nuguya?baozi cepat beritahu aku,akan ku belikan bakpao selama seminggu". Antusias lay mendengar ada anak basket yang belum mempunyai pasangan.

"Kim Junmyeon".

"Kim Junmyeon?"Ulang lay merasa tidak sing dengan nama itu. "Nuguya?".

"Dia biasa dipanggil suho,manajer klub basket"Ujar xiumin.

_Loading..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Loading complete_

"Mwo?si pendek itu?"Teriak lay membuat para siswa yang baru datang terkejut.

"Tidak usah berteriak,kau membuat tao terkejut"Seru baekhyun memeluk tao yang sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan lay.

"Mianhe baby,hyung tidak bermaksud membuat mu terkejut,dan kau baozi apa maksudmu menyebutkan nama si pendek itu hmm?.

"Kau jangan selalu mengejeknya lay,nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya"Ujar chen geli,karena lay dan suho sudah seperti musuh bebuyutan. Setiap mereka bertemu selalu saja dihiasi dengan pertengkaran seperti anak kecil.

Bangku-bangku kosong dikelas perlahan mulai terisi dengan siswa yang baru datang. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan histeris para yeoja. Dan suara itu semakin terdengar jelas didepan pintu kelas lay.

"Hahh mereka datang"Ujar lay malas.

Mereka yang dimaksud lay adalah anak-anak klub basket yang sangat terkenal. Klub basket SM sudah menjuarai berbagai lomba antar sekolah di seoul. Membuat para pemainnya menjadi seperti selebriti. Dengan wajah tampan dan postur tubuh yang sangat tinggi membuat mereka menjadi incaran yeoja ataupun namja berstatus uke.

"Selamat pagi baby panda~"Panggil kris,namja tinggi berambut pirang sang kapten basket.

"Pagi ge~"Sahut tao dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baekhi kenapa kau tidak menyusulku ke lapangan basket hmm,lihat sehun dan kai dijemput luhan dan kyungsoo"Rengek chanyeol manja.

"Cih wajahmu tidak cocok untuk bermanja-manja yeollie"Ujar baekhyun menanggapi malas namjachingunya yang terkadang sangat manjaa.

"Baby kyungie kau membawakan makanan untuk ku lagi hmm?"Ujar kai pada namja manis bermata besar yang justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Bukankah kau yang meminta?gara-gara kau aku jadi bangun lebih pagi"Gerutu kyungsoo atau yang lebih sering dipanggil D.O.

"Hyaa oh sehun jangan memeluk luhan terlalu kencang"Teriak baekhyun histeris melihat teman baiknya luhan sudah hampir membiru karena dipeluk sehun.

"Ah,mianhe hyung"Ujar sehun menyesal.

"Gwenchana sehunnie".

Tao,kai dan sehun seharusnya berada ditingkat 1,namun karena prestasi mereka ber 3 mereka langsung menduduki tingkat 2. Dan beruntung mereka satu kelas dengan namjachingu masing-masing.

"Eh dimana suho?"Tanya chen.

"Tadi kulihat suho hyung masuk ruang guru"Sahut kai.

Teng...Teng...

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi nyaring. Para siswa yang berada diluar kelas segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

"Ahh untung saja belum terlambat"Ujar seorang namja dengan senyum angelicnya,suho.

"Kau darimana hyung?"Tanya kai.

"Menemui wali kelas kita,oya nanti sepulang sekolah kita kumpul dilapangan ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"Jawab suho sambil duduk dikursinya.

"Arraseo".

Tak lama kemudian Park seonsaengmin memasuki kelas. Seketika kelas menjadi hening karena park saem terkenal sangat galak.

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan adakan sedikit tes"Ujar park saem.

"Yahhh...". Gerutu para siswa kesal,karena park saem sering mengadakan tes mendadak seperti hari ini.

"Hei,hyung beritahu jawaban nomor 4"Bisik kai pada chanyeol didepannya.

"Diamlah kau kkamjong,jangan berisik"Semprot chanyeol karena terganggu kegiatannya menyalin hasil pekerjaan baekhyun.

"Luhan,beritahu semua jawabanmu". Kali ini lay berbisik pelan pada luhan yang duduk di barisan kanannya.

"Sebentar,aku sedang menyalin hasil kerja tao"Sahut luhan yang sedang sibuk.

"Cih,soal begini saja meminta bantuan orang lain"Ujar suho pada lay yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Diam kau pendek!"Bentak lay dengan suara pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ingin makan apa baby panda?"Tanya lay pada tao saat dikantin sekolah.

"Emh..sepertinya nasi goreng kimchi hyung"Jawab tao.

"Arraseo,tunggu disini akan hyung belikan,dan kau naga mesum jangan berbuat tidak senonoh pada uri panda".

"Kau lebih galak dari ummanya tao,lay"Gerutu kris kesal.

"Hei kalian ada rencana untuk liburan musim panas ini?"Tanya xiumin yang datang membawa berbagai makanan dibantu chen,namjachingunya.

"Belum ada rencana,bagaimana dengan mu hyung?". Kai memasukkan makanan buatan kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya.

"Eh,bukan kah setelah liburan musim panas kita ada pertandingan melawan TS SHS?"Ujar chanyeol mengingatkan jadwal pertandingan mereka.

"Lalu apa selama liburan kita,hanya berlatih saja?aku ingin kencan dengan luhan hyung"Rengek sang magnae,sehun.

"Bukan kah tiap hari kau kencan dengan luhan?"Cibir kai.

"Aku ada ide"Ujar suho tiba-tiba.

"Apa..?"Sahut semuanya kompak.

"Keluarga ku mempunyai sebuah villa dipuncak gunung,bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan liburan musin panas disana?kita juga bisa berlatih basket disana".

"Ide yang bagus hyung"Seru kai membuat tao sedikit kaget.

"Yah kkamjong kau membuat tao terkejut"Omel kris sambil memeluk tao.

"Mianhe hyung,aku terlalu bersemangat". Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ada apa ini?omo baby panda kau kenapa?apa naga mesum ini berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu?"Cerocos lay dengan nampan ditangannya.

"Kau mau ikut pergi liburan bersama kami lay?"Luhan segera angkat bicara sebelum terjadi perang antara kris dan lay

"Liburan?kemana?".

"Kami berencana pergi berlibur ke villa milik keluarga suho"Jawab luhan.

"Ke villa si pendek ini?"Ejek lay sambil melirik ke arah suho.

"Ikut saja lay,nanti setelah sampai akan ku umpankan kau pada beruang disana"Ujar suho dengan senyum angelicnya,namun terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi lay.

"Eoh,kau berani dengan ku?dengan apa kau mengumpankan aku dengan beruang?beruang lebih suka orang yang pendek seperti kau"Balas lay tak mau kalah.

"Nah baby,kau makan saja ne jangan dengarkan dua orang stress itu"Ucap kris pada tao.

"AKU TIDAK STRES NAGA MESUM/PEDOFIL.."Teriak suho dan lay bersamaan.

"Whoaa kalian hebat hyung,kompak sekali"Seru kai girang sekaligus kagum.

"DIAM KAU KKAMJONG". Lagi-lagi mereka berdua teriak bersama.

"Chagi,mereka seram sekali". Rengek kai agar dipeluk kyungsoo.

"Berhenti meniruku".

"Kau yang meniru ku terlebih dulu".

"Kau".

"Kau".

"Kau".

"Kau".

"Kajja kita pergi baby,ada yang ingin gege tunjukkan padamu"Ajak kris pada tao.  
"Hyung ayo beli bubble tea"Rengek sehun yang kemudian juga pergi meninggalkan suho dan lay yang masih setia bertengkar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi lawan kita yongguk dan teman-temannya itu?"Tanya kris saat sedang rapat bersama para anggota basket lainnya.

"Nde,jangan anggap remeh lawan kita kali ini,tahun lalu mereka meraih juara pertama".Chanyeol terlihat menjelaskan bagaimana kemampuan lawan mereka kali ini.

Sedangkan suho terlihat sedang menuliskan sesuatu yang kemudian akan dibacakan oleh chanyeol. Selama jam istirahat berlangsung,suho dan lay saling berteriak tidak jelas,tentu saja hal itu membuat suara suho sedikit habis.

"Siapa suruh kau bertengkar dengan lay,hyung"Ujar kai menatap sang manager.

"Dia yang memulai duluan". Suara suho kini terdengar sangat lucu.

"Hyung,kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar setiap bertemu?"Tanya sehun penasaran.

"Emh kenapa ya?aku juga tidak tahu awal kami bertengkar"Sahut suho yang juga bingung kenapa ia dan lay selalu bertengkar.

"Kurasa kalian jodoh"Ujar kris membuat semua mata memandang kearahnya.

"Wae?semua orang juga tahu istilah benci dan cinta itu tipis sekali perbedaannya".

Sementara itu ditempat lain,para namja berwajah cantik sedang berkumpul layaknya yeoja yang sedang bergosip.

"Minum teh hangat dan madu ini lay,supaya tenggorokann mu tidak sakit lagi". Luhan menyodorkan sebotol minuman hangat pada lay.

Lay menerima minuman itu kemudian meminumnya. "Gomawo hannie".

"Kenapa kau dan suho selalu bertengkar?"Tanya luhan sambil memperhatikan lay.

"Molla?"Jawab lay enteng.

Lay sendiri juga tidak tahu kapan dan kenapa ia selalu bertengkar dengan suho. Selalu ada saja alasan untuk membuatnya beradu mulut dengan manager klub basket itu.

"Lay hyung apa kau akan ikut ke villa suho hyung?"Tanya tao yang sedang makan cemilan buatan kyungsoo. Mereka kini sedang berada dirumah kyungsoo.

"Haaa~ aku tidak tahu,baby"Jawab lay.

"Ayolah hyung kau harus ikut"Rengek tao sambil memegangi lengan lay.

"Emh hy-hyung tidak janji akan ikut".Gugup lay melihat wajah tao yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Hyung...Bbuing...bbuing". Senjata andalan tao muncul disaat yang tepat.

"Gyaaaa..! Tao jadilah uke ku...!"Teriak mereka -minus tao- setelah melihat aksi aegyo sang panda.

"Arraseo arraseo hyung akan ikut,tapi ini demi kau bukan karena si pendek itu"Ujar lay yang kemudian mendapat pelukan manja dari tao.

"Nah karena lay sudah dipastikan akan ikut,kajja kita belanja untuk keperluan disana"Ajak kyungsoo semangat.

"Kau itu kalau urusan belanja seperti umma ku saja kyungie"Ujar xiumin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa semua sudah datang?"Tanya suho memperhatikan satu persatu temannya yang berkumpul dirumah suho.

"Semua sudah komplit hyung"Sahut kai yang nampak sangat bersemangat.

"Baiklah karena hanya ada 2 mobil,kita bagi menjadi 2 kelompok,yang pertama bersama ku dan sisanya bersama kris". Instruksi suho

Menjadi manager tim basket sepertinya sangat cocok dengan suho,karena ia dapat mengatur para bawahannya dengan adil tak perduli siapa mereka.

"Argh ini tidak adil...". Seru lay karena satu mobil dengan suho.

"Sudahlah lay,terima saja"Ujar luhan coba menenangkan lay.

Dimobil suho berisi,suho sendiri kemudian lay lalu pasangan chenmin dan hunhan. Sedangkan dimobil kris tentu saja kris serta tao,lalu pasangan kaisoo dan chanbaek.

Tbc-

Annyeong ^^

Lagi iseng nulis FF eh jadi FF ini -_-

Gak tau deh ada yang mau baca apa nggak?kalau ada yang baca review please TT_TT

Kalau gak ada yang baca ya udah -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah menempuh selama 1 jam perjalanan,rombongan (?) akhirnya sampai juga di villa milik keluarga suho. Villa yang terletak dipuncak bukit itu terlihat sangat megah,bahkan bisa dibilang mirip istana. Suasana yang masih segar dengan banyaknya pepohonan hijau dan suara binatang-binatang membuat semuanya terpukau.

"Whoaaa ini sangat keren" Puji kai kagum.

"Hei lihat ada danau kecil disana" Tunjuk luhan antusias.

"Ada lapangan basket disamping sini" Seru chanyeol.

"Ayo masuk dan bereskan barang-barang kalian setelah itu kalian bisa berkeliling sepuasnya"Ujar suho sambil membawa tasnya.

"A-apa villa ini berhantu hyung?"Tanya tao lirih.

"Tidak ada hantu disini tao-er,kalau pun ada hyung sendiri yang akan menghajar hantu itu jika berani mendekati mu"Ujar kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada tao.

"Yah masih siang jangan bermesraan"Seru kai merasa jengah dengan adegan lovey dovey sang kapten basket.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arghhh ini tidak adil" Teriak sehun histeris setelah mendapat jatah pembagian kamar.

"Sudahlah,terima saja nasib mu ini" Kai menepuk pelan pundak sehun seolah bersimpati terhadap sehun.

"Lay hyung,ayolah kita bertukar tempat"Pinta sehun merana.

"Shireo.."Tolak lay tegas.

Memang pembagian kamar bebas ditentukan siapa saja,tentu hal ini dimanfaatkan para seme untuk sekamar dengan uke masing-masing. Namun sialnya hanya suho dan lay yang tidak mempunyai pasangan,akhirnya lay memohon pada luhan agar sekamar dengannya dan sehun sekamar dengan suho.

"Hanya seminggu hunnie,lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu"Ujar luhan lembut.

"Huweee luhannie..."Rengek sehun dipelukan luhan.

"Ada yang mau ikut kami berkeliling sekitar?"Tawar chen yang sudah menggandeng xiumin.

"Aku ikut"Seru tao semangat.

"Kau tidak mengajak ku baby?"Ujar kris memandang lekat tao.

"Kajja ge,aku ingin lihat danau kecil yang tadi luhan hyung lihat". Tao kemudian menggandeng tangan kris.

"Kyung-ie hyung kau mau kemana?"Tanya kai saat melihat kyungsoo beranjak.

"Memeriksa persediaan makanan kita"Jawab kyungsoo.

"Aku ikut". Kai kemudian mengekor kyungsoo menuju dapur.

"Aku lelah sekali.."Keluh baekhyun.

"Istirahatlah dikamar baekkie,aku ingin melihat lapangan basketnya"Ujar chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut baekhyun.

"Eh,aku ikut channie bukan kah kau berjanji akan mengajari ku basket?".

Setelah itu pasangan chanbaek keluar,dan tinggallah luhan yang sedang membujuk sehun agar ia mau sekamar dengan suho.

"Sampai kapan kau akan merajuk?". Luhan sedikit kesal karena sedari tadi sehun terus saja merajuk.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin sekamar dengan mu hyung"Rengek sehun (lagi).

"Astaga sehun,kalau terus seperti ini lebih baik aku cari seme lain saja" Ancam luhan.

"Gyaaa andwae..!arraseo aku akan sekamar dengan suho hyung,jangan cari seme lain jebal"Pinta sehun.

"Ne,aku tidak akan mencari seme lain"Ujar luhan tersenyum puas.

"Kajja hyung kita jalan-jalan". Tiba-tiba saja sehun menarik tangan luhan dan pergi dari situ.

"Apa?"Seru lay mendapati suho tengah memandangnya.

"Apanya yang apa?"Balas suho tak mau kalah.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku?".

"Hah?memandangimu?dalam mimpi mu lay".

"Yah.."

"Apa?kau berani berteriak padaku?".

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berteriak pada mu?".

"Suara mu sangat mengganggu..".

"Kau pikir suara cempreng mu itu enak didengar haah?!".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka bertengkar lagi eoh?"Ujar chen yang mendengar suara teriakan antara lay dan suho.

"Mereka berdua seperti anjing dan kucing bukan?"Tambah kris yang asik memandangi sang panda yang tengah bermain air dengan xiumin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja mereka?"Usul chen sedikit menarik perhatian kris.

"Caranya?"Tanya kris bingung.

"Nanti kita akan pikirkan caranya bersama-sama,tapi tentunya dua orang itu tidak boleh tahu"Sahut chen.

"Baiklah asal tidak merepotkan saja..YAH BABY JANGAN TERLALU JAUH NANTI KAU HILANG"Teriak kris mirip seorang appa yang takut anaknya hilang.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu pabbo,kau membuat ku kaget saja"Gerutu chen menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Mianhe chen"Sahut kris dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Aish baekkie bukan seperti itu caranya,kau harus mendriblenya dulu baru kau masukan dalam keranjang"Ceramah chanyeol yang saat ini sedang mengajari baekhyun bermain basket.

"Ini susah,aku menyerah saja"Gerutu baekhyun.

"Aigo~ kau jangan terlalu sering mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu".

"Wae?apa ini membuat ku jelek?".

"Itu justru membuat mu semakin manis baekkie"Ujar chanyeol sembari memeluk baekhyun dari belakang.

"Lihatlah wajah mu sekarang memerah"Goda chanyeol.

"Ja-jangan menggoda ku yeollie"Ujar baekhyun berusaha menyembuynikan wajah merahnya.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan lay hyung baekkie?"Tanya chanyeol yang kini duduk dibawah pohon besar bersama baekhyun.

"Nde,dia seperti umma bagi kami meskipun terkadang sangat cerewet"Jawab baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak chanyeol.

"Ku lihat dia juga sangat memanjakan tao?".

"Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama berasal dari china,lay hyung sampai menganggap kalau tao adalah anaknya".

"Jinjja?lalu siapa appanya kalau begitu?".

Diam sejenak. Chanyeol dan baekhyun saling memandang,kemudian mengeluarkan smirk yang entah mereka pelajari darimana.

"Kalau lay hyung sebagai umma"Ujar chanyeol masih dengan smirk diwajahnya.

"Dan lay hyung menganggap tao sebagai anaknya".

"Maka yang menjadi appa adalah...".

"Suho hyung"Ujar keduanya kompak dan masih dengan smirknya masing-masing.

"Kita jodohkan saja mereka berdua yeollie"Usul baekhyun.

"Aku setuju dengan usul mu itu baekkie".

"Nanti akan kuberitahu yang lain,jangan sampai lay dan suho hyung mengetahui rencana kita".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan menempel terus pada kyungsoo kai,kau mengganggunya untuk membuat makan malam"Tegur lay melihat kai terus saja mengekori kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Bilang saja kau iri hyung,kau sana pergi dan bermesraan saja dengan suho hyung"Usir kai yang justru menganggap lay yang mengganggunya.

"Mwo?lebih baik aku bermesraan dengan hantu daripada dengannya"Cibir lay kemudian pergi dari dapur. Sedangkan kai hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Duduk diam kai,lay hyung benar kau hanya mengganggu ku"Ujar kyungsoo yang tengah mengiris bawang.

"Poppo dulu baru aku akan pergi" Kai memajukan bibirnya berharap akan mendapat ciuman dari kyungsoo.

Chu~

Sayang sekali bukan bibir kyungsoo yang mendarat dibibir tebal kai,melainkan cabe merah yang sangat pedas.

"Hyaaa hyung apa yang kau lakukan?ini sangat panas"Teriak kai yang merasakan bibirnya mulai panas.

"Bukan kah kau yang meminta aku mencium mu huh?"Ujar kyungsoo polos.

"Dengan bibirmu hyung bukan dengan cabai sialan itu"Rutuk kai sambil membasuh bibirnya dengan air,berharap rasa panas itu segera hilang.

"Huuuu bibir sexy ku"Batin kai merana.

"Huahahaha ada apa dengan bibirmu kkamjong"Seru sehun melihat bibir kai agar sedikit lebih tebal.

"Apa kau baru saja melakukan kegiatan yang panas kai?"Tambah chanyeol yang kini sedang menahan tawanya.

"Iya,aku baru saja melakukan ciuman panas"Gerutu kai sebal. "Tidak dengan kyungsoo hyung tapi dengan cabai sialan itu".

"Aigo~ rupanya kau lebih memilih cabai daripada bibir kyungsoo"Goda chanyeol semakin membuat para namja lainnya tertawa,sedangkan kai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

Setelah makan malam yang sangat ramai itu. Mereka semua berkumpul diruang tamu untuk membicarakan kegiatan mereka selama beberapa hari menginap divilla suho. Suho,kris,chanyeol,sehun,dan kai sedang berdiskusi mengenai strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pertandingan yang akan datang. Sedangkan sisanya duduk melingkar agak sedikit menjauh.

"Jadi kau dan chanyeol ada rencana untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua"Bisik luhan melirik kearah suho yang sedang rapat kecil dan lay yang sedang membuatkan minuman.

"Nde,bukan kah mereka sangat cocok hmm"Ujar baekhyun.

"Lalu apa rencananya"Tanya xiumin.

"Aku belum tahu hehehe..."Sahut baekhyun kemudian dihadiahi timpukan bantal oleh kyungsoo.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin merundingkannya dengan kalian"Gerutu baekhyun.

"Satu lagi,jangan sampai mereka berdua mengetahui rencana kita"Tambah baekhyun.

Zrashhh...

Hujan tiba-tiba saja turun dengan derasnya ditambah dengan angin kencang yang membuat para namja itu merapatkan baju hangat yang mereka pakai.

"Pakai ini baby"Ujar kris memberikan jaket yang ia pakai pada tao.

"Gomawo ge~"Sahut tao

"Yah kris jangan bermesraan cepat kembali kesini"Teriak suho kencang.

"Aish kau cerewet sekali mirip seperti lay"Gerutu kris dari kejauhan lay tampak mengangkat sebuah pisau karena mendengar ucapan kris yang menyamakan dirinya dengan suho.

"Kau mau aku cincang haahh"Seru lay sambil mengacungkan pisaunya.

Pett...

"Gyaaaaa..."

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap. Hujan yang sangat besar rupanya membuat arus listrik terputus.

"Kris ge~"Panggil tao takut,ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka pandanya.

"Tunggu sebentar baby,aku sedang mencari senter"Suara teriakan kris terdengar tenggelam diantar suara hujan.

"Cepat ge~ aku takut"

Saat tao tengah ketakutan karena hujan angin ditambah dengan arus listrik yang padam,sesosok namja tengah berjalan mengendap-endap berharap tidak akan menabrak sesuatu didepannya.

Puk..

Sebuah tangan yang terasa sangat dingin menepuk bahu tao. Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran tao,menoleh kearah tangan itu dan...

"Huwaaaa...!"

Brugh...

"Appo". Rintih sebuah suara penuh kesakitan.

Bersamaan dengan itu lampu kembali menyala. Tao meringkuk ketakutan dan chanyeol yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Baby gwenchana?"Kris menepuk pundak tao yang tengah ketakutan itu.

"Huweee gege~ ada hantu"Tangis tao karena saat gelap tadi ia melihat sosok pucat dibelakangnya.

"Lalu apa kau membanting 'hantu'nya baby?"Tanya kris melihat chanyeol yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

"Eh?"Tao mengerjapkan matanya imut. "Sepertinya tadi sempat memegang tangannya".

"Aish~ tao kau membuat punggung ku patah"Gerutu chanyeol.

"Jadi hantu yang aku lihat itu chanyeol hyung?"Ujar tao sedikit kaget.

"Nde,ini semua idenya kai"Sahut chanyeol.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin digantung didepan pintu gerbang hmm?"Ujar kris dengan smirk yang terlihat menakutkan.

"Gyaaa tolong kami ada naga ngamuk"Chanyeol dan kai segera berlari menyelamatkan nyawanya masing-masing.

"Benarkah kau yang membanting chanyeol tadi baby?"Tanya lay sembari memberikan tao minum.

"Nde hyung,karena tadi refleks"Jawab tao.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya kau membanting chanyeol tao?"Baekhyun sepertinya penasaran,bagaimana namja semanis tao bisa membanting orang dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

"Sewaktu berumur 6 tahun aku sempat berlatih wushu,bahkan sampai sekarang kadang-kadang aku tetap melatih wushu ku"Jawab tao polos.

"Mwo?"Seru namja lainnya.

"Emh ingatkan aku untuk tidak mengganggu tao lagi"Ujar baekhyun takut ia akan bernasib sama seperti chanyeol,dibanting oleh panda.

Tbc-

Whoaaa gak nyangka ternyata ada yang mau baca FF ini O.O

Mian kalo ceritanya makin nggak jelas -_- karena mood author yang juga lagi nggak jelas ._.

**TaoTaozi: tadinya emang mau dibikin oneshoot tapi setelah diketik ternyata terlalu panjang *_* author juga ampe jejeritan gara-gara baca reviewnya ^^**

**Xinglay97: yah sekali-kali bikin couple ini berantem dulu baru co cweet co cweet'an #DitenggeleminSuho**

**AlpacaAce: nado annyeong ^^ mianhe soal typo soalnya author gak pernah ngecek lagi ^^**

**Yurako Koizumi: yang versi filmnya juga lucu chingu,keliatan banget perbedaan tinggi mereka. Sebenernya udah ada author yang bikin versi baekyeol,baekhyun yang jadi namja,chanyeol yang jadi yeoja ^^ agak susah bayangin chanyeol jadi yeoja ._. nah itu entah keberuntungan ato malah sialnya papih suho yang emang lebih pendek dari mamih lay :D gomawo buat semangatnya ^^**

**Hatakehanahungry: gomawo udah mau baca ^^ ntar juga ada kok adegan lop-lopannya(?) ^^ lay emang terobsesi jadi emaknya panda :D**

**Ruii419: ini udah lanjut chingu :3**

**siscaMinstalove: doakan semoga mereka cepat jadian ne ^^**

** : nde gomawo :***

**lenyclouds: lay emang agak sensitif sama tinggi badan kalo soal pacar :3 disini kris aman kok nggak nakal (?)**

**ajib4ff: nde karna Cuma mereka yang cocok jadi cast FF ini :D gomawo chingu :***

**DwitaDwita: Nde ini sudah lanjut ^^ **

**Jeongmal gomawo buat readers yang mau baca n kasih review :***

**Semoga ide author nggak tiba-tiba ngilang lagi,jadi biasa update cepet TT_TT**


	3. Chapter 3

Untungnya saat pagi menjelang,matahari bersinar sangat cerah. Pohon-pohon nampak basah sisa dari hujan lebat semalam. Didapur terlihat seorang namja yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua teman-temannya.

"Kyungsoo?kau sudah bangun?"Ujar lay yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Nde,kau mau membantu ku?"Tawar kyungsoo.

"Sebentar,aku cuci muka dulu".

Pukul 9 tepat suho mengajak para anggota klub basket untuk berlatih dilapangan samping villa. Sementara sisanya hanya duduk saja dipinggir lapangan,memberi dukungan pada pasangannya.

"Hey,bukankah suho hyung terlihat tampan?"Ujar baekhyun melancarkan misinya untuk menjodohkan suho dan lay.

"Kau berniat selingkuh dari chanyeol baekkie?"Sahut lay masih tetap fokus pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Mwo?siapa bilang?aku kan hanya memuji suho hyung saja,dan itu tidak berarti aku suka dengan suho hyung"Gerutu baekhyun.

"Yak sehun,operkan bolanya pada kai jangan kau kuasai sendiri"Teriak suho dipinggir lapangan.

"Kai jangan selalu menoleh kearah kyungsoo,dia tidak akan hilang!".

"Chanyeol hentikan senyum bodoh mu itu sekarang".

"Kris jangan mengeluarkan deathglare pada ku".

Suho memberikan arahan dan petunjuk untuk menghadapi lawan mereka dipertandingan berikutnya. Karena kris,chanyeol,kai,dan sehun merupakan tim inti mereka harus bekerja ekstra keras agar dapat memenangkan pertandingan,sedangkan para pemain cadangan sisanya akan mengikuti irama permainan tim inti.

"Nah sekarang kalian mengerti?kelemahan mereka hanya ada pada youngjae dan yongguk,kalau kalian bisa menghalangi kedua orang itu untuk mendapatkan bola maka kalian akan menang dengan telak"Ujar suho setelah menyuruh mereka istirahat sejenak.

"Aku haus hyung.."Rengek sehun karena sejak tadi setelah sarapan ia harus berlatih.

"Kalian kembali berlatih saja,akan kami buatkan minuman"Ujar kyungsoo dan luhan.

Ke 4 namja itu kembali berlatih dengan arahan dari suho yang terteriak semangat dipinggir lapangan.

"Aigo~ si pendek itu apa tenggorokannya tidak sakit?"Ujar lay yang sepertinya sedikit tertarik dengan acara latihan basket.

"Kalau kau kasihan berikan dia minum hyung"Ucap baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak patah semangat menjodohkan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"Balas lay

"Kau ingin chanyeol membunuhku hmm?"Jawab baekhyun cepat.

"Kalian istirahat dulu,kami bawakan minuman dan makanan kecil"Seru luhan yang membawa senampan minuman dan kyungsoo dengan makanan kecil.

Mendengar kata makanan dan minuman,sontak ke 4 namja yang terlihat sangat kelelahan itu berlari menghampiri luhan dan kyungsoo. Chanyeol melempar bola yang dipegangnya asal.

"Suho hyung aw-"

Brugh..

"-as"

Rupanya bola yang dilempar chanyeol secara asal-asalan mengenai papan ring basket,kemudian memantul lagi dan tepat mengenai belakang kepala suho.

"Hyaaa aku membunuh orang"Teriak chanyeol histeris karena suho pingsan.

"Omo channie kau akan dipenjara"Ucapan baekhyun justru membuat chanyeol semakin histeris.

"Aish kalian berdua diamlah,ia pingsan bukan mati"Gerutu lay yang tengah memeriksa denyut nadi suho.

"Benarkah?"Ucap chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan.

"Kau chanyeol bawa suho kedalam kamarnya"Perintah lay.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana dikamar suho dan sehun tampak mencekam,suho yang pingsan hampir selama 15 menit tak kunjung bangun. Hal ini membuat chanyeol semakin yakin kalau ia membunuh suho.

"Ah,kyungsoo bawakan seember air dingin dan kompres"Ujar lay pada kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa merawatnya hyung?"Tanya tao yang duduk disisi ranjang.

"Tentu saja,dulu umma ku bekerja dirumah sakit dan aku terkadang membantuny"Jawab lay tenang.

Tanpa lay sadari satu persatu temannya meninggalkan lay sendirian merawat suho. Sepertinya mereka sengaja melakukan hal ini. Saat mereka bingung dengan cara apa menjodohkan lay dan suho,secara tidak sengaja suho pingsan akibat lemparan bola dari chanyeol,dan inilah saatnya melancarkan aksi –mari jodohkan suho dan lay-.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun-bangun pendek.."Gerutu lay sambil mengompres belakang kepala suho yang terkena bola.

Dengan hati-hati lay mengangkat kepala suho dan meletakkannya dipundaknya,sementara tangannya mengompres kepala bagian belakang suho. Sepertinya lay tidak sadar kalau hanya ia dan suho saja yang berada disana. -_-

Suho yang merasakan bagian belakang kepalanya sakit,perlahan membuka matanya. Ia terkejut saat membuka matanya yang ia lihat adalah bahu putih mulus serta leher jenjang yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan

"_Omo apa aku sudah mati?"_Batin suho mengira ia berada dalam pelukan malaikat.

"_Wangi vanilla"_ Suho menghirup aroma bahu yang berada tepat didepan matanya.

"Gyaaaa...apa yang kau lakukan..!"Teriak lay saat merasakan suho menciumi pundaknya.

"Loh,kau disini?kau juga sudah mati lay?"Ujar suho polos.

"Mwo?mati?jadi kau mendoakan aku mati?Seru lay sambil memegangi pundaknya.

"Jadi aku belum mati?ini bukan disurga?".

"Apa kau ingin ku kirim kesurga sekarang haahh?"Teriak lay dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu,kau membuat kepala ku sakit"Suho memegangi belakang kepalanya yang kembali terasa sakit.

"Aku tidak akan berteriak jika kau tidak berbuat mesum pada ku"Seru lay masih dengan suaranya yang menggelegar.

"Mwo,mesum?kapan aku berbuat mesum?".

"Kau menciumi pundak ku,apa itu bukan perbuatan mesum hah?".

"Jinjja?ku kira aku sedang berada dipelukan bidadari tadi?".

Entah kenapa ucapan suho sedikit membuat lay berblushing ria. Namun segera melemparkan kain yang dipakai untuk mengompres kepala suho dan pergi keluar.

"Kompres sendiri kepala mu,sedikit benjol jika dikompres teratur mungkin akan lebih baik"Ujar lay sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar suho.

Keluar dari kamar suho,lay bermaksud mengambil minum. Saat melewati ruang tamu,lay mendapat tatapan tajam dari teman-temannya.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?"Bentak lay kemudian pergi kedapur.

Mereka semua menghela napasnya lemas. "Sepertinya gagal".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam hari ini sangat special. Berterima kasihlah pada si panda manis bernama tao yang merengek ingin melakukan pesta barbeque di halaman belakang. Semuanya nampak sibuk menyiapkan keperluan untuk pesta barbeque mereka. Chen dan xiumin sibuk menata meja yang akan mereka gunakan nanti. Sedangkan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang tadi berniat membantu pasangan chenmin kini hanya duduk saja sambil memperhatikan yang lain.

Kris dan tao menyiapkan beberapa tenda,sepertinya mereka berniat untuk tidur diluar malam ini. Sehun dan luhan membantu kyungsoo menyiapkan bahan makanan. Kai terlihat sedang menggerutu karena tidak diperbolehkan melakukan apa-apa,karena tadi saat kai coba membantu kyungsoo menata piring,ia justru memecahkan beberapa piring,alhasil kai hanya diam.

"Dimana pemanggang dan arangnya?"Tanya lay dengan setumpuk daging mentah yang nantinya akan mereka bakar.

"Tadi kulihat suho hyung mengambilnya digudang"Jawab kai menatap lapar tumpukan daging itu.

"Yah kai,ini masih mentah"Teriak lay saat melihat kai hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya. "Kyungsoo jaga daging ini,jauhkan dari namjachingu mu,aku akan menyusul si pendek itu".

Lay berjalan menuju arah gudang yang luhan tunjukan tadi padanya. Gudang itu terpisah letaknya dengan villa besar yang mereka tempati. Hanya cahaya pantulan dari lampu villa yang menerangi jalan lay menuju gudang. Sesampainya digudang lay mendengar suara rintihan.

"A-apa ada orang disana?"Ujar lay sedikit takut.

"Appo.."Ujar suara itu.

"Yah pendek kau kah itu"Seru lay.

"Ah lay bisa kau tolong aku,nyalakan lampu,saklarnya ada dibelakang pintu".

"Hahahahaha...apa yang terjadi pada mu hum?". Lay tertawa melihat keadaan suho yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Suho terduduk dilantai gudang dengan wajah sedikit hitam dan kantung berisi arang yang berantakan. Inilah yang membuat lay terus tertawa sampai-sampai ia memegangi perutnya.

"Setidaknya bantu aku,daripada kau terus tertawa seperti itu"Ujar suho kesal juga karena lay sama sekali tidak membantunya tadi.

"Mi-mianhe,hanya saja wajahmu terlihat sangat lucu"Ujar lay berusaha menahan tawanya.

Suho mengusap wajahnya berharap noda arang itu menghilang,namun sepertinya noda itu justru melebar terutama dibagian pipi.

"Tunggu.."

Lay mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dikantung celananya kemudian membersihkan noda arang yang menempel pada wajah suho. Jarak yang dekat dan lampu gudang yang tidak begitu terang membuat keduanya terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Seolah mengagumi keindahan yang ada didepannya.

"_Tampan"_

"_Manis"_

Batin keduanya bersamaan.

Suara ponsel lay membuat keduanya kembali pada dunianya masing-masing. Sedikit kesal lay mengangkat ponselnya.

"Yeobose-"

"YAH HYUNG,APA KALIAN MENGAMBIL PERALATAN BARBEQUE DIRUSIA?KAMI HAMPIR MATI KELAPARAN,KRIS BAHKAN AKAN MEMAKAN KITA SEMUA"

"-yo"

Lay bahkan meletakkan ponselnya dilantai sedikit jauh darinya agar suara teriakan baekhyun tidak merusak pendengarannya. Tanpa perasaan lay memutuskan telepon dari baekhyun.

"Kajja kita kembali,sebelum kris berubah jadi naga dan membakar yang lain"Ajak suho dengan alat pemanggang ditangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara pesta barbeque berjalan lancar,meski tadi sempat baekhyun mengomeli suho dan lay yang menurutnya sangat lama. Dan sepertinya aksi –mari jodohkan suho dan lay- akan berjalan sukses. Lihatlah mereka dua bahkan duduk bersebelahan dan tertawa bersama.

Setelah makan,mereka duduk mengitari api unggun kecil yang sengaja chanyeol buat tadi. Dibelakang mereka ada 6 buah tenda yang sudah berdiri kokoh. Kai mengeluarkan sebuah gitar dari dalam tendanya.

"Kudengar manajer kita pandai memainkan gitar dan bernyayi"Ujar kai melirik kearah suho.

"Jinjja?ayo hyung mainkan satu lagu untuk kami"Seru xiumin antusias.

Suho mulai memainkan gitar yang kai berikan padanya.

_**Eoneusaenga neoui modeun **_

_**Ge johajyeosseo neoui**_

_**Modeun ge**_

_**Salmyeosi deo salmyeosi**_

_**Naega dagagalgeoya**_

_**Niga da joha modu da joha**_

_**Saranghandan mareun**_

_**Anhaedo **_

_**Ireoke meomulleojwo naege**_

_**Yaksokhaejwo**_

_**Yeongwonhi**_

_Tanpa disadari (aku) menyukai semua didirimu,_

_Semua didirimu._

_Dengan diam-diam,dengan diam-diam,_

_Aku akan mendekatimu._

_(aku) menyukai semua didirimu,_

_Menyukai semuanya._

_Meskipun tidak mengatakan_

"_Aku mencintai mu"_

_Berjanjilah padaku tinggal_

_Disisiku seperti ini_

_Selamanya._

(Ryeowook ft Beige Falling In Love With a Friend)

Tanpa satu orang pun sadari,sedari tadi suho tengah memperhatikan lay yang sedang bercanda bersama luhan.

"Mulai menyukainya bukan?"Ujar kris setengah berbisik.

"Si-siapa?"Sahut suho gugup.

"Jangan menyangkal,sepertinya tadi terjadi sesuatu saat kalian digudang"Goda kris.

Untung saja saat itu yang lain tengah mengobrol seru,sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan obrolan kris dan suho.

"Dia suka namja tinggi"Ujar kris lagi.

"Lalu?".

"Dan tampan".

"Lalu?".

"Kau tidak takut kalau lay tiba-tiba menyukai ku mungkin?"

"Kau juga tidak takut kalau kau dibanting panda manis mu itu"Balas suho membalik pertanyaan kris.

"Ah~ kau benar aku tidak mau bernasib sama seperti chanyeol"Sahut kris mengingat insiden chanyeol yang dibanting tao.

"Bagaimana kalau sehun?"Ujar kris tetap mencoba menggoda suho.

"Luhan pasti akan mencincang sehun kalau itu sampai terjadi"Jawab suho enteng.

"Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun akan menendang chanyeol kedalam jurang yang berisi buaya".

"Kai?"

"Kyungsoo akan membuat makanan dengan bahan utama kim jongin"

Belum sempat kris mengajukan pertanyaan yang menurut suho itu sangat tidak penting,tao datang menghampiri mereka berdua dengan pandangan sayu.

"Ge~ aku ngantuk sekali"Ujar tao sembari menguap dan sebuah boneka panda dalam pelukannya.

"Kajja baby kita tidur"Sahut kris menggendong tao ala bridal style dengan smirk yang tercetak diwajahnya kemudian memasuki tenda mereka berdua.

"Yah naga mesum jangan kau apa-apakan anak polos ku"Seru lay histeris melihat smirk kris yang menurutnya sangat mesum itu.

Tbc-

*Joget Mama* annyeong author balik lagi \(o_o)/

Gimana?masih kurangkah sulay momentnya o.o?

Author terharu baca review dari reader T^T bikin semangat buat lanjutin FFnya.

Author yeoja 91 lines boleh kok manggil noona,eonnie,saeng,ato chagya '_')/

Nanti aku usahain update tiap minggu sekali,tapi gak janji juga yah soalnya ada FF satu lagi yang masih jadi tanggungan -_-

Mianhe kalo masih ada typo,maklumi saja author ngetik FF selalu jam 10 keatas ^^

#SalamCipokBuatYangUdahReview :*

**Jonesbond: Nde,ini udah lanjut FFnya ^^ author malah greget sama kris :* #DibantingPanda**

**Taotaozi panda: / akhirnya author labil ini niat buat ngelanjutin FF ini #Ditendang gomawo buat semangatnya (o_o)9**

**Anonymous: KYAAA ! di review / *abaikan* reviewnya juga tetap ditunggu :***

**Xinglay97: kalo dibuat ampe lempar"an sendal ntar author disruduk unicorn *Lirik Mamih Lay* mamih khan kalem jadi cukup teriak"an aja ^^**

**DwitaDwita: ('_')/ aloowwww... tadinya author mau bikin suami kedua author *Lirik Kai* yang dibanting tapi karna mati lampu dan kai nggak keliatan jadi chanyeol aja yang dibanting *Author di bunuh kyungsoo* tuh sih papih udah mulai ada tanda-tanda suka sama mamih lay :3 **

**Aniaani47: udah tu sulay momentnya :3**

** : semua uke emang kayak emak-emak *_* amiennn yahh ^^**

**siscaMinstalove: kalo papih thuho(?) langthung thekamar thama mamih lay ntar thuthah bikin momentnya o.O? **

**hatakehanahungry: nah tuh si panda pacaran sama naga XD ntar anaknya jadi gimana o.o? itu udah author bikin moment sulay kalo kurang romantis yah anggep aja udah romantis #Maksa **

**Yurako Koizumi: iya bener kirain castnya juga sama sulay ternyata pakenya baekyeol XD yah mungkin udah takdirnya papih suho yang lebih pendek dari mamih.. oke yura ^^**

**Ami Jihoon48: *Kibar banner sulay* udah lanjut nih ^^**

**Ajib4ff: doain mereka berhasil ya~ berhasil berhasil~ *ala dora* **

***Bagiin member EXO ke reader yang udah review***

***Ngilang bareng kai sama kris naek naga***


	4. Chapter 4

"Tunggu..!" Teriak sehun tepat setelah kris dan tao masuk ke tenda. Membuat semuanya menatap heran ke arah sehun.

"Ada apa sehunnie?"Tanya baekhyun.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun,sehun langsung menarik luhan kemudian membawanya masuk kedalam salah satu tenda dan menutup rapat tenda itu.

"Malam ini lulu tidur dengan ku"Teriak sehun (lagi) dari dalam tenda.

Sepertinya ia tidak mau kalau luhannya tidur bersama lay,dan ia tidur bersama suho. Ucapan sehun sepertinya membuat beberapa namja berstatus seme tersadar dan segera menyeret uke mereka kedalam tenda. -_- Tinggallah suho dan lay yang masih menatap heran kelakuan teman-teman mereka.

"Emh kau tidak mengantuk lay?"Tanya suho berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Ah-belum,kau tidur saja dulu kalau sudah mengantuk"Sahut lay gugup.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita tidur satu tenda?".

"Harus bagaimana lagi,mereka tidak mau dipisahkan dengan uke mereka"Sahut lay mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau mau ku temani disini?"Tawar suho kemudian ia duduk disebelah lay.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?seharian kau berteriak-teriak dipinggir lapangan?"Sahut lay.

"Ani~ itu sudah biasa bagi ku".

"Kau manager mereka,bukan pelatih mereka".

Lay menengadahkan kepalanya keatas,menatap kagum pada cahaya bintang yang bersinar terang. Pemandangan yang sangat langka saat kau tinggal dikota besar seperti seoul.

"Hei kau memperhatikan ku eoh?"Goda suho.

"Mwo?". Lay menatap tajam suho "Si-siapa yang memperhatikan mu?suara mu itu terdengar sampai kemana-mana".

Di dalam tenda chanbaek. "Hei channie,sunyi sekali diluar"Bisik baekhyun didalam tendanya. "Apa mereka sudah tidur?".

"Sepertinya belum baekkie,setidaknya mereka tidak saling berteriak satu sama lain"Sahut chanyeol.

"Ah kau benar park chan".

"Sudahlah kajja kita tidur badan ku lelah sekali".

"Yah park chanyeol jangan jadikan aku sebagai guling mu"Seru baekhyun saat chanyeol menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai guling.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"Tanya suho melihat heran tenda chanyeol dan baekhyun yang sedikit berisik.

"Molla,kau tanyakan saja pada mereka"Sahut lay tak kalah bingung.

"Pakai ini,semakin malam disini semakin dingin". Suho memberikan jaket yang ia pakai pada lay,sepertinya suho tahu kalau lay kedinginan.

"Go-gomawo"Ucap lay dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Wajah mu merah,apa kau sakit?kajja kita masuk ke tenda"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lay,suho segera menggandeng tangan lay dan memasuki tenda yang tersisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lay menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan. Matanya membuka untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk melalui celah-celah tenda. Saat mencoba bangun,sebuah tangan melingkar dengan nyaman diatas perutnya.

Blush...

Wajah lay kembali memerah saat mengetahui pemilik tangan yang melingkar diperutnya itu adalah suho. namja tampan itu nampak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya yang tengah memeluk lay.

"Hei bangun tangan mu mengganggu ku" Lay menepuk pelan pipi suho,berharap agar suho terbangun.

"Emh..".

"Ku bilang bangun,hei joon myeon".Lay sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh suho agar namja pemilik angelic smile itu terbangun.

Grep..

"Huaaaa".

Entah sadar atau tidak,suho menarik tangan lay sehingga namja berdimple itu terjatuh tepat diatas suho.

"Lay hyung kau baik-baik saja?"Terdengar suara tao dari luar tenda lay dan suho.

"Gwenchana baby-"Jawab lay dengan susah payah karena suho malah memeluknya bagaikan guling.

"Hyung,bolehkah aku bertanya?"Tanya tao pada lay saat sedang sarapan bersama.

"Tanya saja baby"Jawab lay menatap lembut tao.

"Kata kris ge,lay hyung dan suho hyung sedang membuat adik untuk ku,apa itu benar hyung?"

"UHUK.."

Lay dan suho kompak menyemburkan makanan yang ada didalam mulut mereka setelah mendengar pertanyaan polos tao. Sedangkan kris pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan baby pandanya.

"Yah suho hyung kau jorok sekali"Umpat chanyeol yang sedikit terkena semburan dari suho.

"Mianhe yeol"Sahut suho menyesal.

"Baby,jangan pernah dengarkan omongan naga mesum itu arra"Nasehat lay lembut,kemudian ia menatap tajam kris yang pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Begitu ya?padahal aku ingin seorang adik"Sahut tao pelan.

"Ayo kita buat,baby"Sambar kris semangat.

Plak...Pletak..

Lay dan kyungsoo kompak memukul kepala kris dengan sendok dan garpu.

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh kris"Ujar keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini mereka berencana untuk pergi ke danau yang terletak tak jauh dari villa milik keluarga suho. lay,kyungsoo,luhan dan xiumin nampak sibuk menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka makan nanti.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu susah payah menjodohkan dua orang itu"Bisik chen pada chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu saat mereka digudang kemarin?"Tebak baekhyun.

"Semua sudah siap"Teriak xiumin antusias.

"Suara xiumin hyung berisik sekali"Gerutu baekhyun.

"Suara mu juga tak kalah berisik baekkie"Balas chen tidak terima.

Setelah sampai didanau Kai dan sehun terlihat sedang berdebat. Mereka berebut siapa yang lebih dulu menggunakan perahu kecil yang ada dipinggir danau.

"Aku duluan yang akan menggunakannya bersama lulu hyung kkamjong"Seru sehun.

"Kau nanti saja setelah aku menggunakannya bersama kyungsoo chagi"Seru kai tak mau kalah.

"Hei kalian tidak berniat melerai mereka?"Tanya xiumin yang melihat pertengkaran duo magnae itu.

"Biarkan saja nanti juga mereka berhenti sendiri"Sahut luhan enteng.

Sementara kai dan sehun masih berdebat tentang siapa yang akan menaiki perahu. Chen melirik ke arah suho yang diam-diam sedang memperhatikan lay. Lay yang sedang asik membaca buku sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ada seseorag yang memperhatikannya.

"Ajak dia naik perahu itu"Ucap chen membuat suho terkejut.

"Omo...sejak kapan kau disini?". Suho terkejut melihat chen yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Sejak kau memperhatikan lay,seperti saat kris menatap 'lapar' baby panda itu"Jawab chen

"Yah aku tidak semesum naga pedo itu"Seru suho membuat kris yang mendengarnya mengirimkan deathglare.

"Cepat kau ajak lay,sebelum duo magnae itu menghancurkan perahunya"Ujar chen yang melihat kai dan sehun masih asik berdebat.

"Emh,lay...?". suho mendekati lay yang tengah asik membaca,atau lebih tepatnya setelah chen mendorongnya kearah lay.

"Nde?"Jawab lay tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dari kejauhan chen terlihat memberi semangat pada suho. _"Cepat ajak dia"_. Kira-kira begitulah arti tatapan chen.

"Apakaumaunaikperahuitubersamaku"Ucap suho cepat.

Lay menutup buku yang dibacanya dan menatap suho dengan pandangan heran. Suho yang ditatap intens oleh lay hanya tersenyum bodoh sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi aneh seperti kris?"Ujar lay heran. Untung saja kris tidak mendengar ucapan lay,jika ini ff dengan genre fantasy maka sudah bisa dipastikan lay akan disembur oleh naga jelmaan kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah suho hyung kenapa kau yang menaiki perahu itu"Teriak kai tidak terima.

"Kami yang duluan melihatnya hyung"Teriak sehun juga.

"Kalau kalian mau mengalah dan tidak bertengkar seperti tadi aku tidak akan menggunakan perahu ini"Ejek suho yang kini sudah berada ditengah danau bersama lay tentunya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau sehun".

"Enak saja,semua ini karena kau kkamjong".

"Ah seperti kita harus turun tangan". Luhan dan kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri namjachingu mereka yang kembali berdebat.

"Kalian tidak berlatih hari ini?"Tanya lay pada suho yang sibuk mendayung perahu yang mereka naiki.

"Berlatih setiap hari justru akan membuat mereka kelelahan,akan berakibat buruk pada saat pertandingan nanti". Suho berhenti mendayung saat mereka berada ditengah-tengah danau.

Dari kejauhan nampak tao,kyungsoo,xiumin,baekhyun dan luhan sedang bermain air ditepi danau. Dan namjachingu mereka yang duduk dibawah pohon besar dekat danau. Rupanya kai dan sehun sudah berhenti berdebat,kini mereka asik bertanding PSP.

"Kenapa kau manajer tim basket?bukankah itu sangat merepotkan?".

Lay menyenderkan bahunya pada tepian perahu dan memainkan air danau yang terasa sangat dingin. Memperhatikan ikan kecil yang terus berenang kesana kemari.

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukai basket".

"Tidak mencoba menjadi pemainnya?"Tanya lay spontan.

"Kau mau mengejek ku huh?"Ujar suho menatap tajam kearah lay.

"Ah- mianhe a-aku tidak bermaksud"Sahut lay gugup.

"Mana ada pemain basket yang sependek aku".

Suho bergeser pelan mendekati lay. Sementara lay menggeserkan tubuhnya kebelakang saat suho perlahan mendekatinya.

"Ma-mau apa kau"Gugup lay,wajah suho hanya beberapa jengkal saja. Bahkan lay dapat mencium aroma parfum suho saat angin berhembus pelan.

"Wajah mu memerah sangat manis sekali"Goda suho yang memperhatikan wajah putih lay kini tampak merona.

"A-aku bukan yeoja,jangan menyebutku manis". Mau tak mau lay mengakui bahwa suho ternyata cukup tampan.

Posisi suho yang merangkak dengan kedua tangan dan lutut yang menjadi tumpuan dan lay yang setengah bersender pada bagian perahu mengundang pemikiran yang tidak-tidak bagi yang melihatnya.

"Hei kalian berdua lanjutkan dikamar jangan ditempat terbuka seperti ini"Teriak kris kencang.

"Astaga suho hyung ternyata kau pervert juga"Tambah kai semakin semangat mengompori pasangan sulay.

Lay mendorong bahu suho menyebabkan suho terjengkang kebelakang.

"Yak kalian ingin ku cincang sampai habis huh?". Lay spontan berdiri dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya kearah kris dan kai yang tengah menggodanya habis-habisan. Perahu berguncang cukup kencang karena gerakan tiba-tiba lay di tambah suho yang tadi terjengkang kebelakang.

"Gyaaaa"

Byur...

Suho dan lay sukses tercebur kedalam danau yang dingin. Untung saja danau itu tidak terlalu dalam.

"Ka-kaki ku-"Rintih lay yang merasakan kram pada kakinya.

"Yixing..". suho berenang kearah lay yang mencoba menggapai sesuatu agar ia tidak tenggelam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lay bangun.."Suho menenpuk pelan pipi lay setelah ia berhasil membawa lay ketepi.

"Tekan dadanya hyung,sepertinya ia meminum banyak air"Saran baekhyun.

"A-aku akan mengambil selimut"Ujar xiumin diikuti oleh kyungsoo.

Suho menekan dada lay berharap namja manis itu terbangun.

"Berikan napas buatan hyung"Ujar tao tiba-tiba membuat semuanya memandang kearah panda polos itu.

"Aku pernah melihat film,saat yeojanya tenggelam namjanya memberikan napas buatan kemudian yeoja itu sadar"Jawab tao.

"Siapa yang akan memberikan napas buatan?"Tanya suho.

"Tentu saja kau hyung"Teriak chanyeol gemas.

Suho terlihat ragu saat akan memberikan napas buatan untuk lay. Perlahan suho mendekatkan wajahnya pada lay.

Chu~

"Uhuk...Uhuk.." lay tersadar dan memuntahkan air yang sempat ia telan tadi.

"Hyung kau sudah sadar?"Ujar baekhyun.

"Jangan banyak bergerak,kau baru saja pingsan"Ujar chen.

"Pakai ini"Suho memberikan selimut pada lay yang dibawakan oleh xiumin.

"Go-gomawo"Sahut lay lemas.

Sepertinya kali ini mereka harus berterima kasih pada tao. Ternyata hobi tao yang senang menonton drama berguna juga.

"Kau istirahat saja hyung,suho hyung antar lay hyung ke kamar kami akan membereskan ini semua"Perintah kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa berdiri lay?"Tanya suho

"Se-sepertinya bisa"Sahut lay.

Suho dengan sigap menangkap tubuh lay saat namja itu terlihat limbung.

"Kau yakin bisa berjalan dengan tubuh lemas seperti ini?". Wajah lay terlihat sangat pucat kali ini.

"Berpegangan lah pada ku"Ujar suho sambil melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang lay dan satu tangan lainnya menarik tangan lay agar merangkul pundaknya.

"Istirahatlah dan ganti baju mu yang basah itu"Ucap suho setelah sampai dikamar lay.

"Go-mawo"Ujar lay pelan.

"Sudahlah jangan merasa sungkan seperti itu"Suho tersenyum lembut dan menatap lay.

"A-aku akan ganti baju"Ujar lay kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

"_Oh Tuhan,aku jatuh cinta pada lay/suho"._Batin keduanya bersamaan.

Tbc-

#AuthorDiSemburKris

Gak tau kenapa author seneng banget kalo nistain kris o_o?

Mianhe kalo lama gak update,mianhe juga kalo chapter ini terlalu pendek,ceritanya juga gak nyambung ._.

Oya udah ada yang baca sekuel Little Trouble Maker kristao?gomawo yang sudah baca *bow* jangan minta sekuel lagi ya,itu udah sekuel masa dibikin sekuel lagi -_-

**Yurako koizumi: panggil ara aja ya biar gampang ^^ *joget octopus* akhirnya ada yang seumuran \(^_^)/ fokus ke sulay aja dulu deh,copel lain buat selingan aja kalo tiba-tiba idenya ilang ._.**

**Ajib4ff: ara manggilnya apa nih?eonnie ato oppa o.o? idenya Cuma mentok segitu mianhe *bow* tanyakan pada naga mesum aja ya XD. Gomawo ^^**

**Dwitadwita: #PungutinLaptop udah mepet segini idenya -_- thabar ya,mamih sama papih ini udah mulai suka kok ^^**

**Xinglay97: oya bener o_O?yah anggep aja buat latihan vokal mereka *ngeles***

**Taotaozi panda: gak apa-apa asal jangan telat yang lain(?). 3x juga ga apa-apa itung" biar reviewnya keliatan penuh XD**

**Exindira: gomawo udah review ^^**

**Aniaani47: ini author usahain banyakin moment sulay ^^**

**Siscaminstalove: yap mereka satu tenda karna sehun ga mau pisah sama luhan ^^**

**Gomawo yang udah ripiu *cipok***

**#SebarinKolorMemberExo**

**#NgilangBarengKai**

**#DilemparPanciKyungsoo**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jadi apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"Tanya baekhyun pada lay.

"Mwo?ti-tidak terjadi apa pun"Jawab lay gugup.

"Apa dia mencium mu lagi?"Kali ini giliran xiumin yang bertugas mengintrogasi lay.

Lay memasang wajah O.O setelah mendengar pertanyaan xiumin. "Mencium?lagi?siapa?".

"Kau tidak tahu?saat kau pingsan suho memberimu napas buatan?"Ujar kyungsoo.

"Mwoya?"Seru lay membuat para seme yang berkumpul menengok ke arahnya.

Semburat merah muncul menghiasi pipi lay saat suho tengah menatapnya. Lay segera memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan mata suho.

"Ka-kalian tidak bohongkan,soal suho memberi ku napas buatan?"Ujar lay grogi.

"Tentu saja tidak,bahkan tao yang mengusulkan,benar begitu kan tao?"Ucap baekhyun.

Tao yang saat itu sedang memeluk boneka pandanya hanya mengangguk pelan. Tanda setuju dengan perkataan baekhyun.

"Kau mulai menyukainya bukan?"Tebak kyungsoo membuat rona merah pada wajah lay semakin terlihat jelas.

"Tidak usah menyangkalnya lay,kau kira berapa lama kita berteman?"Ucap xiumin serius.

"A-aku- aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya"Ujar lay akhirnya.

"Whoaaa selamat lay"Teriak baekhyun,xiumin,kyungsoo,dan bahkan luhan yang sedari tadi setia mendengarkan ucapan teman-temannya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berlebihan seperti itu"Gerutu lay melihat aksi temannya yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

"Mianhe,kami hanya terlalu senang saja"Sahut luhan.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Baekhyun memulai kembali aksinya mengintrogasi lay.

Tentu saja semua ini tidak dilakukan secara kebetulan. Tadi saat suho mengantar lay istirahat,mereka semua sepakat untuk mengintrogasi keduanya. Dan waktu bersantai saat sore inilah yang tepat untuk mengintograsi. Para uke duduk melingkar terpisah dengan seme mereka,begitu pula para seme hanya bedanya mereka duduk berhadapan disebuah sofa besar.

"Kau tidak ingin menyatakan perasaan mu?"Ucap luhan dengan wajah serius.

"Berhentilah menatap ku dengan tatapan mu itu lulu,kyungsoo"Ujar lay jengah terus dipandangi oleh luhan dan kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya suho juga menyukaimu"Tambah kyungsoo sedikit melirik ke arah para seme yang berkumpul diseberang mereka.

Beruntunglah mereka karena ruang tamu tempat mereka berkumpul saat ini sangatlah luas. Sehingga para seme tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang uke mereka bicarakan,begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Darimana kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"Tanya lay menatap tajam ke arah kyungsoo.

"Karena sedari tadi suho terus melihat ke arah mu"Jawab kyungsoo enteng.

Lay spontan menolehkan kepalanya kearah para seme berkumpul dan tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan suho yang benar sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Benar bukan apa yang kubilang?"Ujar kyungsoo bangga.

"Mu-mungkin saja dia bukan melihat ku"Gugup lay.

"Lalu melihat siapa?tao?"Ucap baekhyun.

"Bi-bisa saja"Lay menundukan kepalanya mengingat sesaat tadi suho sempat tersenyum kearahnya,dan lay berani bersumpah demi tao yang polos bahwa itu senyuman termanis yang pernah ia lihat.

"Suho masih cukup waras kurasa,tentunya ia tak mau dicincang naga mesum itu karena ketauan mencuri pandang pada ukenya"Sahut luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Lay umma". Panggil tao pelan. Tao memanggil lay umma hanya saat panda polos itu memiliki maksud tertentu.

"A-ada apa tao?"Sahut lay gugup.

"Apa boleh aku memanggil suho hyung dengan panggilan appa?"Tanya tao polos sambil memeluk boneka panda yang berukuran hampir sama dengan tubuhnya.

JDER...

Lay serasa disambar petir mendengar permintaan tao. Oke lay akui lay memang sering menganggap tao sebagai anaknya dan ia sebagai ummanya. Tapi sejauh ini tao tidak pernah meminta orang lain untuk menjadi 'appa'nya. Haruskah ia menuruti permintaan baby panda ini.

"Eng tapi baby,umma dan suho tidak ada hubungan apa-apa"Jelas lay.

"_Lebih tepatnya belum ada hubungan apa-apa"_Batin baekhyun,kyungoo,luhan dan xiumin.

"Tapi kata kris ge,suho hyung akan jadi appa ku"Ucapan tao membuat semua uke –minus lay dan tao- bersorak gembira. Nanti mereka akan berterima kasih pada kris yang telah mengajarkan ucapan seperti itu pada tao.

Berbeda dengan yang lain,lay justru ingin mencincang kris karena seenaknya berbicara. Terutama pada bocah polos seperti tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa dengan mu hyung?"Tanya kai melihat kris gelisah.

"Entahlah perasaan ku mengatakan ada yang ingin mencincangku"Jawab kris membuat kai dan sehun bertatapan kemudian menghiraukan ucapan kris.

"Dia tidak akan menghilang hyung,untuk apa kau selalu melirik kearahnya?"Ujar chen yang lagi-lagi melihat suho tengah memandangi lay yang duduk diseberang mereka.

Suho yang tertangkap chen sedang memperhatikan lay hanya memasang senyum angelicnya.

"Nyatakan perasaan mu hyung"Usul kai diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Caranya?"Tanya suho

Berbeda dengan lay yang sempat menyangkal ia menyukai suho,suho justru terlihat terang-terangan memperlihatkan kalau ia menyukai namja berdimple itu.

"Ajak dia kencan sekarang"Usul chanyeol.

"Kita masih berada diatas gunung park chanyeol,kau mau kencan ditengah hutan seperti ini?"Ujar kris

"Ah aku lupa kalau kita sedang divilla"Sahut chanyeol dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka hyung,kalian setiap hari bertengkar ternyata kini saling jatuh cinta"Ucap sehun memandang penuh arti kearah suho.

"Benar apa yang ku ucapkan dulu bukan,kalau benci dan cinta sangat tipis perbedaannya"Sambar kris semangat.

"Yah yah kau memang benar hyung"Sahut kai malas.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?".

Para seme –minus- suho nampak sedang berpikir. Sedangkan suho lagi-lagi menatap kearah lay yang sedang tertawa bersama para uke lainnya.

"_Tuhan pasti bersedih saat kau lahir kedunia,karena kehilangan salah satu malaikatnya yang sangat sempurna"_Batin suho terus menatap lay. Sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu,bisa suho lihat wajah lay sedikit merona.

"Hei aku punya ide"Ujar sehun tiba-tiba.

"Apa ide mu masuk diakal sehunnie?"Ucap kai waspada,bagaimana pun sehun merupakan partner crimenya.

"Kalian pasti akan berterima kasih pada ku kalau ini sampai berhasil"Ujar sehun bangga.

Para seme duduk melingkar dengan sehun yang berada ditengah mereka. Sepertinya magnae itu sedang memberikan arahan pada hyung-hyungnya dengan seksama.

"Harus ku akui idemu santa brilian magnae"Puji chanyeol setelah mendengar rencana usulan sang magnae.

"Tak kusangka dikepala mu ada ide sebagus itu"Ujar kali entah memuji atau meledek.

"Baiklah,kita bicarakan dengan uke masing-masing,jangan sampai target mengetahui rencana ini"Ujar kris seolah-olah mereka sedang melaksanakan misi penting.

"Kapan kita akan menjalankan misi ini?"Tanya chen.

"Bagaimana kalau besok?bukankah besok hari terakhir kita disini?"Sahut suho.

"Tapi siapa yang akan pergi ke kota untuk membeli bahan-bahannya?". Chanyeol memandang secara bergantin hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Aku saja,nanti aku dan tao yang akan mencari bahannya"Ujar kris menawarkan diri.

"Aku sedikit tidak yakin kau akan membeli semua bahan-bahan dengan tepat waktu hyung"Sindir kai.

Kris tersenyum canggung mendengar sindiran kai,sepertinya bocah berkulit eksotis itu paham bahwa kris tentunya akan mengajak tao nya kencan terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka membeli bahan yang akan dibutuhkan untuk menjalankan rencana brilian sehun.

"Baiklah rapat selesai sekarang aku ingin mandi air hangat"Ucap chen kemudian menghampiri kumpulan para uke.

"Baozi chagi~ ayo kita mandi"Ucap chen yang memeluk xiumin dari belakang membuat namja berpipi chubby itu sedikit terkejut.

"Dalam mimpi mu chen"Sahut xiumin menonyor kepala chen kemudian meninggalkannya.

"Yaa baozi chagi tunggu aku"Seru chen mengejar xiumin yang memasuki kamar mereka berdua.

"Baby,ayo main dengan gege,daripada dengan boneka panda mu"Bujuk kris yang sedari diacuhkan tao karena boneka panda kesayangannya.

"Tuan panda sedang ingin bermain bersama tao ge,gege main saja sendiri sana dengan ace"Usir tao dengan tidak berperikenagaan.

"Wae?baby sudah mulai bosan main dengan gege eoh?"Rayu kris.

"Kajja tuan panda kita main dihalaman belakang saja" Tao membawa boneka pandanya meninggalkan kris yang tengah melongo. Tao nya menolak untuk bermain bersamanya.

"Malang sekali nasib mu kris"Ujar lay setengah tertawa melihat kondisi kris yang ditolak tao.

"Baby,tunggu aku"Seru kris mengejar tao.

"Baekkie ayo kita main basket lagi"Ujar chanyeol merayu sang uke agar mau menemaninya berlatih basket.

"Emh,baiklah tapi kau harus menggendongku sampai kesana"Ucap baekhyun.

"Apa pun untuk mu baekkie"Sahut chanyeol yang dengan senang hati menggendong baekkienya.

"Yah park chanyeol,kau bisa menggendongku dipunggung mu"Seru baekhyun karena chanyeol menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Kalau aku menggendong mu dipunggung ku,aku tidak bisa melihat wajah manis mu itu sayang". Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya membuat baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongan chanyeol tersipu malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan entah sejak kapan diruangan itu hanya ada lay dan suho. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua diruangan itu. Lay yang menyadari bahwa hanya ada dirinya dan suho mendadak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan koleksi film yang ada di rak. Suho pun yang menyadari lay sengaja mengalihkan perhatiannya hanya tersenyum manis,setidaknya lay tidak pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Kau suka menonton film?"Tanya suho yang masih memperhatikan lay.

"Eh..i-iya lumayan suka"Jawab lay gugup karena saat ini suho sedang berdiri disampingnya,bahkan pundak keduanya sempat bersentuhan.

"Apa kau suka menonton film ini?"Suho memperlihatkan sebuah dvd film pada lay.

"Omo~ bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan film ini?aku sudah mencarinya kesemua toko tapi selalu habis"Seru lay senang melihat film yang suho tunjukan padanya.

"Jinjja?sebenarnya ini merupakan koleksi film favorit ku"Sahut suho.

"Aish~ kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu,kalau aku tahu aku tak perlu repot mencarinya kesemua toko"Gerutu lay kesal namun terlihat sangat manis bagi suho.

"Apa kau mau menontonya bersama ku?"Tawar suho.

"Tentu saja aku mau,tunggu sebentar akan kusiapkan cemilan untuk kita". Lay kemudian melesat cepat kearah dapur.

"Ini akan jadi awal yang sangat bagus"Gumam suho.

Hampir satu jam berlalu sejak suho dan lay menikmati film yang mereka tonton berdua. Sesekali terdengar celotehan keduanya mengomentari apa yang terjadi pada film itu. Tak jarang pula mereka kembali berdebat saat idola mereka masing-masing terkena masalah.

Mereka berdua juga tidak menyadari bahwa ada 4 pasang mata yang tengah mengawasi keduanya. Sehun dan luhan terlihat mengintip dibalik tembok pemisah antara ruang depan dengan dapur,sementara kai dan kyungsoo berada dibalik pilar sebelah dapur.

"Mereka terlihat akur"Bisik sehun pelan.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu menjodohkan mereka lagi"Jawab luhan.

Sedangkan ditempat kai dan kyungsoo,kyungsoo terlihat sedang mencegah kai untuk merusak moment indah sulay karena kai merengek ingin ikut melihat film yang tengah suho dan lay tonton.

"Aku ingin melihatnya hyung,kau tahu kan itu film kesukaan ku"Rengek kai.

"Jangan kau buat moment berharga ini hancur kai". Kyungsoo menarik tangan kai agar tidak keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Tapi hyung aku ingin melihatnya".

Pluk...

Sebuah sandal rumahan mendarat sempurna diatas kepala kai. Baru saja kai ingin berteriak terhadap pelaku pelemparan sandal,namun kyungsoo buru-buru membekap mulut kai dan menyeretnya ke kamar mereka.

"Gomawo"Ucap kyungsoo pada sehun sang pelaku pelemparan sendal.

"Dengan senang hati hyung"Ucap sehun terkikik melihat kai tengah melancarkan sumpah serapahnya meskipun mulutnya dibekap kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kita banyak persamaan"Ujar lay saat mereka tengah makan malam bersama yang lainnya.

"Kurasa karena kita terlalu sibuk bertengkar selama ini"Sahut suho.

"Hei apa aku boleh meminjam koleksi film mu?"Tanya lay antusias.

"Tentu saja,ambillah yang kau mau,aku akan meminjamkannya dengan senang hati"Sahut suho.

"Gomawo,hei kau kenapa kai wajah mu kusut sekali?"Tanya lay.

"Tidak apa-apa"Jawab kai singkat. Sepertinya kai masih kesal karena ia tidak diijinkan menonton film kesukaannya.

"Dia tidak diberi jatah oleh kyungsoo hyung"Ujar sehun sambil memakan makanannya.

Pletak...Pluk...Ctak...

Berbagai benda mendarat dikepala sehun. Luhan,kyungsoo dan lay juga memberikan bonus deathglare mereka pada sehun.

"Appo"Ringis sehun mengusap kepalanya.

"Baozi kau harus makan yang banyak ya,aku tidak ingin melihat pipi chubby mu itu menjadi tirus". Chen terlihat sedang mengambilkan berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji dimeja makan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku terlihat sangat gendut?"Ujar xiumin.

"Aku tidak perduli,kau akan jadi gendut atau apapun yang aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai mu baozi ku". Wajah xiumin sontak memerah mendengar ucapan namjachingunya itu.

"Be-berhenti menggombal chen"Ujar xiumin.

"Aku tidak menggombal chagiya"Sahut chen menciumi pipi bulat xiumin.

"Ehem". Satu deheman dari kris membuat aksi mencium pipi xiumin oleh chen terhenti.

"Gege bisa kau ambilkan telur itu untuk ku"Pinta tao pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta tuan panda mu saja?". Kris masih dendam karena tao menolaknya dan lebih memilih bermain dengan boneka panda yang menurut kris sangat tidak lucu. Lebih lucu tao nya menurut kris.

"Umma,appa kris gege sudah tidak sayang tao"Rengek tao dengan wajah merah,bibir mengerucut dan mata yang siap menumpahkan air mata.

"Eh tunggu,siapa yang kau panggil appa tao?"Tanya sehun bingung.

"Tentu saja suho appa"Jawab tao ditengah rengekkannya.

"Mwo?aku?"Ujar suho bingung.

"Tao ingin memanggil mu appa"Jelas lay dengan wajah merah.

"Dan kau umma nya?". Lay menganggukkan kepalanya.

Suho berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri tao. Ia berdiri tepat diantara kris dan tao dengan punggung menghadap kearah kris.

"Tao ingin apa,nanti appa ambilkan"Ucap suho membuat namja yang berada dimeja makan terbengong-bengong.

"Tao ingin telur itu appa"Tunjuk tao pada seporsi telur gulung yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Gomawo appa"Sahut tao setelah mendapatkan telur yang diinginkan.

"Tao ingin sup itu appa"Tao kembali menunjuk sup yang berada didepan lay.

"Emh umma bisa kau mengambilkannya"Ujar suho yang berniat menggoda lay.

Dengan wajah merah lay mengambilkan semangkuk sup untuk tao.

"Gomawo umma,gomawo appa"Ujar tao pada suho dan lay.

"Hati-hati makannya baby"Ucap kris yang melihat tao makan dengan lahap.

"Diam kau ge"Sembur tao menunjuk kris dengan sumpit yang ia gunakan. "Tao sudah punya appa dan umma jangan ganggu tao lagi"Tambahnya.

"Mwo?"Protes kris.

"Terima saja nasib mu kris,tao lebih memilih kami,appa dan ummanya dari pada kau"Sindir suho dengan tangan berada dipundak lay.

"Appa,umma buatkan tao adik ne"Ucap tao polos.

Duagh...

Lay melempar sendok tepat kearah kris seolah mengetahui krislah yang mengajari tao berbicara seperti itu.

Tbc-

Tolong jangan lempari author dengan batu dan sejenisnya ._.

Chap ini author rasa moment sulaynya masih kurang ;A; *glundungan*

Mianhe kalo lama gak update,mianhe juga kalo chapter ini terlalu pendek,ceritanya juga gak nyambung ._.

**Hatakehanahungry: tunggu tanggal mainnya (?) mereka bakal jadian ****(****✿◠‿◠****)**

**Youra:annyeong youra,panggil author Ara aja ya ^^ wah sama donk kayak author,suka semua pairing n ga suka crack couple ****(****っ￣****³****)****っ **** gomawo buat reviewnya ^^**

**Xinglay97: mungkin chap depan sulay bersatu :D**

**Taotaozi panda: gomawo ya (̯┌┐)•° seneng banget kalo ada reader yang pengertian kayak gini #BungkusinTaoBuatKado **

**Guiltievil: yang penting uda mau review udah seneng kok (̯┌┐)•° nde ini udah lanjut ya saeng ^^ gomawo ^^**

**Siscaminstalove: manis kayak author khan *kedip kedip* **** #Ditabok gomawo review nya ^^**

**Yurako koizumi: Nde yura-chan **** iya aku juga 91 line bulan juni ^^ ini udah lanjut ya,jangan bosen buat review ^^**

**Zoldyk: gomawo udah setia nungguin FF ini update **

**Exindira: Nde gomawo **

**Ami jihoon: full moment sulay mungkin chap depan,doain aja dapet ide buat full sulay moment **

**Ajib4ff: gomawo eonnie ^^ ntar Pjnya dikirm kerumah kata papih suho :D**

**Dwitadwita: #AuthorGosong gomawo chingu ^^**

**Gomawo yang udah ripiu *cipok***

**#TebarKolorMemberExo**

**#NgilangBarengKai**

**#DiblenderKyungsoo**


	6. Chapter 6

Makan malam baru saja selesai,lay dan kyungsoo terlihat merapikan sisa makanan yang ada dimeja makan. Sementara yang lainnya berkumpul di ruang tamu. Rencananya malam ini mereka akan melihat bintang jatuh yang kabarnya akan terjadi tepat pukul 12 malam. Lay membawa piring kotor kedalam bak cuci piring,sementara kyungsoo membersihkan meja makan.

"Yak oh sehun jangan curang"Teriak kai dari ruang tamu.

Sepertinya ia bertengkar lagi dengan sehun.

"Aku tidak curang,kau saja yang bodoh tidak bisa memainkannya"Seru sehun tak mau kalah.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi?"Ujar lay yang tengah mencuci peralatan makan.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu mereka saja"Jawab kyungsoo. "Bukankah sama dengan mu lay,selalu bertengkar dengan suho". kyungsoo melirik lay sekilas

"I-itu kan dulu,sekarang kami tidak bertengkar lagi"Sahut lay.

"Karena sekarang kau menyukainya,benar bukan?"Goda kyungsoo.

"Minggir kau sehun,jangan mengganggu ku"Teriakan kai kembali terdengar. Entah kenapa tidak ada yang berinisiatif menyuruh kai untuk diam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menang kkamjong"Seru sehun tak kalah keras.

"Yak jangan menginjak kaki ku"Kai kembali berteriak keras.

"Kaki mu sangat mengganggu ku"Balas sehun.

"Mungkin kau harus melerai mereka sebelum terjadi pembantaian"Ujar lay pada kyungsoo.

"Baiklah,akan kusuruh xiumin untuk membantu mu"Sahut kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan lay sendirian.

Lay merasakan seseorang berjalan dibelakangnya. Mengira bahwa orang itu adalah xiumin,lay meminta tolong agar membantunya mencuci piring.

"Kenapa tidak kau serahkan pada maid saja?"Ujar suho berdiri tepat disamping lay.

"Omo,suho?". lay terkejut mendapati suho yang bersamanya bukan xiumin.

"Nde,memangnya kau kira siapa?".

"Bukankah tadi kyungsoo ingin memanggil xiumin?".

"Xiumin sedang bersama chen dihalaman belakang"Sahut suho mulai ikut membantu lay.

"Eh,kenapa kau ikut mencuci?biar aku yang menyelesaikan". Lay merasa tidak enak pada suho karena suho merupakan pemilik villa.

"Tidak apa-apa,lagipula aku senang membantu mu"Ucap suho dengan senyum angelicnya.

"Kau tidak ingin berkumpul dengan yang lain?"Ujar lay mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Mereka bersama pasangannya masing-masing untuk apa aku melihat mereka bermesraan".

Lay sedikit tertawa mendengar jawaban suho.

"Kau menertawakan ku eoh?"Suho melirik lay yang tengah tertawa meskipun ditahan.

"A-ani~"Jawab lay menahan tawanya.

Suho meraup busa sabun yang terdapat pada bak cuci piring,kemudian ia mengoleskan busa itu ke pipi lay yang tengah menahan tawanya.

"Yah apa yang kau lakukan?"Seru lay mengusap pipinya yang terkena sabun.

"Itu hukuman untuk mu karena menertawakan aku"Sahut suho.

Seolah tak mau kalah,lay juga meraup busa kemudian mengoleskannya pada wajah suho.

"Balas dendam eoh?".

"Kau yang memulai"Lay mulai meraup kembali busa sabun yang melemparkannya pada suho dan tepat mengenai rambut suho.

"Kurasa ini saatnya perang"Ujar suho.

Kini dapur terlihat lebih berantakan dengan busa sabun dimana-mana. Suho dan lay pun terlihat basah dengan busa sabun hampir diseluruh tubuh mereka.

"Kau tidak mau mengalah hmm?"Ujar suho membalas lemparan busa lay.

"Tidak semudah itu".

Lay menghindari lemparan busa dari suho,namun malang karena penuh dengan busa sabun otomatis lantai menjadi licin. Terlebih lay tidak memakai alas kaki,membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang.

Grep...

Suho menarik tangan lay agar namja manis itu tidak terjatuh kebelakang dan membentur pinggiran meja.

"Lay,gwenchana?"Tanya suho khawatir.

"N-nde"Jawab lay gugup melihat posisi jatuhnya yang kini berada diatas suho yang terduduk dilantai.

Dengan jarak seperti itu lay bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung suho. Keduanya seolah tidak mau memisahkan diri. Suho memperhatikan lay yang menurutnya sangat manis,kulit putih bersih dan bibir merah yang terlihat menggoda.

Suho menghapus jarak diantara keduanya,bisa ia lihat lay menutupkan matanya. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan yang ada,suho mencium bibir lay yang sangat menggoda itu.

Chu~

Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat,namun terasa sangat manis bagi keduanya. Seolah tidak ingin kehilangan rasa manis itu,suho mulai melumat bibir lay,diluar dugaannya lay membalas ciuman suho.

"Emphh~"

Lay memukul bahu suho,merasakan ia membutuhkan oksigen. Dengan terpaksa suho melepaskan bibir lay.

"Kau ingin membunuhku hmm"Kesal lay dengan wajah merah.

"Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?"Goda suho.

"Ya-yak".

"Gantilah baju mu,dengan baju basah seperti itu kau bisa sakit"Ujar suho lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Omo apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"Seru baekhyun melihat kondisi suho dan lay yang basah.

"Hanya sedikit bermain"Sahut suho menggandeng tangan lay kemudian pergi kearah kamar masing-masing.

"Kurasa mata ku mulai bermasalah,aku melihat suho menggandeng tangan lay"Ujar chanyeol setelah suho dan lay tidak terlihat.

"Sepertinya mata ku juga"Tambah kyungsoo.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada mereka didapur?"Tanya sehun.

"Molla,mungkin mereka bertengkar lagi"Ucap kai.

"Kalau mereka bertengkar tidak mungkin suho menggandeng tangan lay"Bantah xiumin.

Kita tinggalkan para namja tampan yang sedang sibuk berspekulasi dengan apa yang terjadi pada pasangan sulay. Kita tengok kearah pemeran utama kita. Pertama kamar lay dan luhan. Lay duduk dipinggir ranjangnya setelah mengganti bajunya dengan yang kering.

Ia memegangi bibirnya dengan tangannya,mencoba mengingat saat bibir suho menempel dengan bibirnya.

Blush...

Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja wajah lay berubah merona.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan lay,kenapa kau jadi mesum seperti ini"Rutuk lay pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa ini berarti suho juga menyukai ku?"Gumam lay.

Berbeda dengan lay yang masih terkesan malu-malu. Suho terlihat sangat senang karena bisa merasakan bibir manis lay untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya,suho keluar kamar dan berdiri tepat didepan kamar lay-luhan.

Tok...Tok...

"Sebentar".Terdengar suara lay dari dalam kamar.

"Apa kau sudah selesai lay?"Tanya suho sedikit berteriak.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan wajah lay dengan senyumannya.

"Nde,sudah selesai"Jawab lay.

"Kajja kita ke depan,aku tidak mau mereka berpikir yang aneh-aneh"Ucap suho.

Suasana mendadak hening saat suho dan lau muncul. Mereka melayangkan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu pada kedua namja yang kembali tengah bergandengan tangan ini.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"Ujar suho bingung melihat tatapan mata teman-temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa,hanya saja sejak kapan kalian mulai bergandengan tangan seperti itu"Sahut kris bermaksud menggoda keduanya.

Menyadari tangannya masih bertautan dengan suho,lay berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Tapi suho justru menggenggam erat tangan lay.

"Memangnya kenapa,kau iri huh?"Tantang suho sedangkan lay hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Untuk apa aku iri,aku bisa melakukannya dengan my baby panda,ia kan baby?eh tao kau dimana?"Ujar kris menyadari tao tidak lagi duduk disebelahnya.

"Sepertinya tadi kulihat dia berjalan kedapur"Ucap xiumin yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang kris.

"Kau mencari ku ge?"Ujar tao dengan beberapa snack ditangannya.

"Kau pergi kemana baby?".

"Tao hanya mengambil cemilan ini"Jawab tao menunjukkan sebungkus pocky stick ditangannya.

"Hei aku punya ide"Seru sehun tiba-tiba. Ia menatap kearah kai,tak lama kemudian keduanya menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain pepero?"Lanjut kai yang masih mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Aku setuju"Seru chanbaek seolah memahami rencana kai dan sehun.

"Baiklah siapa pasangan yang akan memulainya duluan?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Tunggu..."Seru lay merasa janggal dengan permainan ini.

"Ada apa?"Sahut baekhyun.

"Ka-kalian tidak mengundinya?"Tanya lay.

"Untuk apa kami mengundinya?aku tidak mau kalau sampai baby panda ku mendapat jatah dengan orang lain"Ucap kris memeluk tao dari samping.

"Yak ini tidak adil namanya"Protes lay tidak terima.

"Kenapa?kau bisa berpasangan dengan suho"Ucap chen.

"Mwo?"Lay hendak memprotes keputusan sepihak teman-temannya itu,namun melihat wajah suho yang terlihat kecewa,mau tak mau lay akhirnya menyetujui permainan ini.

"Arraseo"Ucap lay akhirnya.

"Aku yang pertama dengan baozi hyung"Seru chen senang.

Chanyeol memberikan sebatang pocky stick pada chen. Chen bersiap menggigit ujung pocky stick itu dan xiumin diujung yang satunya. Chen memakan stick bagiannya dengan cepat smapai jarak antara dirinya dengan xiumin hanya beberapa centi saja. Xiumin terlihat membelalakan matanya saat melihat bibir chen hampir menyentuh bibirnya.

Krak...

Stick pocky itu tiba-tiba patah. Chen mendesah kecewa karena ia tidak berhasil mencium xiumin,bukan karena ia kalah. -_-

"Tersisa 2 cm"Ujar luhan yang bertugas mengukur sisa pocky stick itu.

"Selanjutnya?"Seru chanyeol.

"Aku dan kyung-ie chagi". Kai menyambar pocky stick yang ada ditangan tao. Membuat namja panda itu sedikit terkejut dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kajja chagi kemari"Ujar kai yang sudah mengigit salah satu ujung pocky stick.

Berbeda dengan pasangan chenmin yang memakan sticknya dengan cepat,pasangan kaisoo justru memakan sticknya dengan santai. Mendekati bibir kyungsoo yang merah itu,kai mengeluarkan seringai andalannya. Kyungsoo yang menyadari adanya sinyal bahaya dari kai dengan sengaja mematahkan stick itu sebelum kai mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir kyungsoo.

"Yah kyung-ie kenapa kau patahkan?"Protes kai tidak terima.

"A-aku tidak mematahkannya"Sahut kyungsoo.

"2,5 cm"Ujar luhan.

"Kali ini biarkan aku dan baekkie"Ujar chanyeol dengan pocky stick dimulutnya.

Baekhyun memakan sticknya dengan malas. Ia sudah berpikit bahwa chanyeol pasti akan berusaha untuk menciumnya. Belajar dari pengalaman kaisoo,baekhyun juga tiba-tiba mematahkan stick itu padahal jarak dengan bibir chanyeol masih cukup jauh.

"Baekkie kau sengaja hmm?"Ujar chanyeol dengan suara basnya.

"Mwo?apa maksudmu?kau menuduhku sengaja mematahkan sticknya?"Sahut baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Melihat baekhyunnya akan menangis,chanyeol menjadi luluh. Kemudian ia memeluk baekhyun dengan erat.

"Mianhe,lagipula ini hanya permainan"Ujar chanyeol menenangkan baekhyun.

"Gomawo channie"Ucap baekhyun senang karena ia berhasil mengelabuhi chanyeol.

"Sayang sekali baekkie,sisa pocky stick mu 4 cm"Ujar luhan.

"Nah sekarang giliran ku dengan lulu chagi"Sehun terlihat semangat,sama seperti yang lainnya ia hanya mengincar bibir uke masing-masing,tidak fokus pada permainan karena memang ada rencana dibalik permainan ini.

Jarak sehun dan luhan terlihat mulai mendekat. Sehun dengan cepat memakan pocky sticknya. Sedangkan luhan mencoba berpikir bagaimana caranya mematahkan pocky stick itu agar sehun tidak berhasil menciumnya.

"Uhuk...Uhuk..."Tiba-tiba saja luhan terbatuk,pocky stick yang tersisa kini tergeletak dilantai.

"Lulu chagi gwenchana?"Tanya sehun khawatir.

"Ini minumlah dulu"Ujar kyungsoo menyodorkan segelas air pada luhan.

"Hahh kukira aku hampir mati tersedak"Ucap luhan setelah meminum air dari kyungsoo. "Mianhe sehunnie,kita kalah"Tambah luhan dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Gwenchana,aku sempat khawatir tadi"Ucap sehun lega.

"Sisa pocky kalian 3 cm"Ujar baekhyun.

"Baiklah sepertinya ini giliran ku beraksi"Ujar kris penuh percaya diri.

Kris denga penuh percaya diri memakan pocky stick sambil memperhatikan wajah tao yang ada didepannya. Diperhatikan secara intens seperti itu mau tak mau membuat tao sedikit merona. Dengan perlahan bagaikan slow motion kris memakan sticknya,bermaksud menggoda tao.

"Omo aku meninggalkan tuan panda didapur"Seru tao kemudian bangkit menuju dapur,meninggalkan kris yang syok karena tao tiba-tiba saja beranjak pergi dan belum ada setengah dari pocky stick itu ia makan.

Ingin rasanya kris membakar boneka kesayangan tao. Namun niat mulia itu ia urungkan,mengingat ia bisa saja dibakar balik oleh tao. Kris yang masih syok itu hanya melempar deathglare satu persatu pada temannya yang kini tengah tertawa. Sehun dan kai bahkan sampai berguling-guling sambil memegangi perut mereka.

"Te-tersisa 3,5 cm"Ujar luhan sambil menyeka air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Tao yang kembali dengan tuan pandanya itu bingung melihat semuanya sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ada apa ge?"Tanya tao pada kris.

"Tidak ada apa-apa baby"Sahut kris melemparkan deathglare pada boneka panda yang tengah dipeluk tao.

"Jadi sekarang tinggal..."Kai sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kini semuanya –minus suho dan lay- memandang kearah pasangan sulay.

"Aku yakin kami yang akan menang"Ujar suho,kemudian ia mengambil pocky stick,menggigit salah satu ujungnya dan menoleh kearah lay. Sedangkan lay terlihat canggung,mengingat kejadian saat mereka berdua didapur. Perlahan lay mengigit ujung satunya.

Melihat lay sudah mengigit ujung satunya,suho memakan bagiannya dengan pelan begitu juga dengan lay. Jarak mereka semakin dekat,suho memandani lay dengan tatapan lembut. Seakan tersihir oleh pesona suho,lay hanya diam saat bibir suho kembali menciumnya.

Semua orang yang melihat hal itu menahan napasnya,seolah jika mereka bernapas maka adegan didepan mereka akan hilang.

"Lihat,kami yang menang"Ujar suho bangga karena hanya dia dan lay yang menghabiskan pocky sticknya.

"Whoaa selamat"Seru baekhyun dan luhan semangat.

Lay tertawa canggung setelah menyadari suho menciumnya lagi. Kali ini tepat didepan teman-temannya.

"Kau hebat,manager"Puji kris menepuk pundak suho. Entah memberika pujian untuk kemenangan suho atau karena suho berhasil mencium lay.

"Hei lay,kau terlihat menikmatinya tadi"Goda xiumin.

"A-aku tidak seperti itu".

"Kami bisa melihatnya lay,astaga kalian sangat serasi"Tambah baekhyun.

"Kurasa aku akan menjadi fans shipper kalian mulai sekarang"Ujar luhan.

Kyungsoo dan tao memandangi lay,kemudian keduanya tertawa.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan eoh?"Gerutu lay.

"Anio~"Jawab kyungsoo.

"Sudah pukul 23.30"Ujar chen mengingatkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersiap-siap sekarang?"Ucapan sehun mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

Kini mereka semua tengah duduk dibalkon lantai 2 yang menghadap langsung kearah langit. Angin malam bertiup sangat dingin,membuat beberapa namja mengeratkan jaket yang mereka pakai. Sungguh pemadangan yang sangat romantis,bersama pasangan mu dibawah langit berbintang dengan segelas coklat panas sebagai penghangat.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat bintang yang berada dilangit sana berjatuhan. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan hujan meteor,semuanya memandang takjub fenomena alam yang sangat jarang mereka lihat saat berada dikota.

"Lihat ge,bintang itu lebih bersinar"Tunjuk tao pada sebuah bintang diujung langit sana.

"Nde baby,bintang itu seperti kau yang akan selalu memberikan cahaya pada hidupku"Ujar kris memeluk tubuh dari belakang. "Wo ai ni huang zi tao".

"Wo ye ai ni wufan ge"Balas tao mencium bibir kris.

"Whoaa channie ini cantik sekali"Ujar baekhyun kagum pada fenomena alam ini.

"Kau lebih cantik daripada ribuan bintang dilangit sana baekkie".Chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun,membuat namja cantik itu merona.

"Saranghe byun ah bukan,park baekhyun".

"Nado saranghe chanyeollie"Ucap baekhyun menyembuyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Kai lihat ini sangat luar biasa"Kyungsoo menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang,sesekali ia membenarkan letak selimut yang ia dan kai pakai agar tidak kedinginan.

"Kurasa ada yang lebih luar biasa dari ini kyung"Sahut kai tersenyum lembut,sebuah senyuman yang hanya ditujukan pada kyungsoo.

"Apa itu?"Tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kau yang luar biasa kyung,kau hadir dalam hidupku dan membuat ku merasakan artinya sebuah cinta,saranghe kyungi-e".

"Nado saranghe kim jong in"Sahut kyungsoo mencium lembut bibir kai.

"Lihat lihat hyung..."Seru sehun heboh.

"Nde aku melihatnya,sangat cantik bukan?".

"Tapi kau lebih cantik hyung".

"Aku tampan sehunnie".

"Kau cantik hyung dan aku tampan".

"Aku dan kau sama-sama tampan"Ujar luhan tak mau kalah.

"Hey tidak ada dua pengeran dalam sebuah dongeng,salah satunya harus menjadi putri"

"Arraseo aku putrinya dan kau pengerannya"Ucap luhan mengalah.

"Hehehe...i love you my princess lulu"Sehun mengecup bibir luhan.

"I love you more,sehunnie"

"Apa kau kedinginan hyung?"Tanya chen pada xiumin.

"Ani~ kau sudah cukup membuat ku hangat"Sahut xiumin lembut.

Chen mengeratkan pelukannya pada xiumin,seolah tak ingin membuat namja berpipi chubby itu merasakan angin malam.

"Gomawo hyung kau sudah memberikan cinta mu untukku"Ujar chen menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu xiumin.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku hyung"Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chu~

"Arraseo baozi chagi"Ujar chen setelah mengecup bibir xiumin.

"Saranghe, kim jong dae".

"Nado saranghe,minseok-ie"

"Kau menikmati ini semua?"Tanya suho dengan segelas coklat yang masih mengepul ditangannya.

"Ini sangat luar biasa,aku tidak pernah melihat bintang jatuh sebanyak ini"Sahut lay memandangi langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

"Apa kau tahu,jika kita memohon pada bintang jatuh makan harapan kita akan terkabul"Ujar suho.

"Jinjja?ayo kita bersama-sama memohon sesuatu".

"Suho dan lay memejamkan mata mereka dan mulai memohon pada sang bintang jatuh.

"_Tuhan aku mencintai orang yang duduk disebelah ku,ku mohon biarkan kami bahagia"_

"Kau memohon apa?"Tanya suho setelah membuka matanya.

"Itu rahasia,bagaimana dengan mu?".

"Itu juga rahasia"Balas suho.

"_Tentu saja memohon agar kami dapat bersama"_Batin kedua bersamaan.

Tbc-

*Kretekin jari*

Seharusnya FF ini dipost minggu lalu tapi berhubung koneksi internet ngajakin fanwar mulu jadi baru sekarang dipost *Bow*

Mian,kalau lama nggak update,author baru dapet pencerahan buat lanjutin FF ini.

Semoga reader-deul masih setia menunggu author yang moody-an ini *bow*

Gimana chapter ini?mengecewakan kah?setelah mengalami perombakan (?) selama beberapa kali,author akhirnya memposting chapter ini TT_TT

Masih kurangkah moment sulaynya?*huhuhu*

**Hatakehanahungry: sebenernya author juga nggak tau apa yang direncanain sehun *evil laugh* chapter depan bakal ketauan ya :***

**Ajib4ff: hohoho idenya Cuma segini unnie T^T gomawo buat sarannya,tapi mianhe belum bisa dikeluarin TT_TT mungkin buat FF yang nanti akan aku buat,idenya unnie bisa dimasukin ^^**

**Exindira: konfliknya suho sama lay yang berantem :D FF ini nggak ada konflik yang berat kok ^^**

**Youra: yey \(^_^)/ gomawo *cipok***

**My name is K : gomawo chingu udah sempet review ^^**

**Xinglay97 : chapter depan deh author janji sulay bakal bersatu :***

**Liaohuan: nde gomawo ^^**

**Hyunrin: ketauan banget authornya kristao shipper ^^ nde nanti author tiap update bakal tebar kolor member exo *Diteleportasi ke mars***

**Taotaozi panda: mungkin 2 chapter lagi bakal tamat :D tapi tenag aja bakal ada FF pengganti yang siap tayang (?). gomawo :***

**Sapphiregirl: nde ini udah lanjut ^^**

**Dwitadwita: *Sembunyi dibelakang kris* chapter depan author janji papih sama mamih jadian *wink***

**Yurako koizumi: chap ini udah diusahain banyak moment sulay semoga suka ^^**

**Nuraya sarang: author emang suka nistain suami sendiri kok *lirik kris* *dibanting panda***

**Siscaminstalove: *joget growl bareng kai* chapter depan ya mereka bersatu (?)**

** : gomawo chingu *Kiss and hug***

**Ami jihoon: gomawo chingu ^^ semoga suka moment sulay dichapter ini ^^**

**Gomawo yang udah ripiu *cipok* banyak readers baru yang review :3 *bow***

**#TebarKolorMemberExo**

**#NgilangBarengChanyeol**

**#DicolokEyelinerBaekhyun**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sehun oper bolanya pada kai!".

"Kris jangan kuasai bola sendirian!".

Suara teriakan suho terdengar lantang menandakan mereka sedang latihan pagi ini. Sehun menyeka keringat yang mengalir deras pada wajahnya.

"Kurasa manager kita sedang kesurupan"Bisik kai sambil mengatur napasnya.

Bagaimana tidak?pagi-pagi buta suho membangunkan semua anggotanya untuk melakukan pemanasan,sebelum akhirnya mereka latihan basket seperti ini.

"Dia jadi gila semenjak kita melihat bintang jatuh semalam"Ujar sehun melirik kearah luhan yang duduk ditepi lapangan kemudian memberikan flying kiss,membuat luhan berblushing ria.

"Yak kalian,sehun kai jangan menggosip seperti uke kalian"Teriak suho lantang.

Bugh...Bugh...

Suho menerima dua lemparan sepatu dari kyungsoo dan luhan.

"Kami tidak suka bergosip.."Seru kyungsoo dan luhan bersamaan.

"Hei bagaimana kalau aku amnesia gara-gara lemparan sepatu kalian?"Protes suho sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Bukan urusan kami"Balas luhan.

"Lihat dia sudah benar-benar gila"Ucap sehun ketika melihat suho memperhatikan lay yang sedang menemani tao dengan senyuman lebar,mungkin lebih tepatnya senyuman bodoh.

"Mungkin kita harus membawanya ke dokter setelah ini".

"Cepat lanjutkan latihan kalian,hari ini kita latihan terakhir"Seru suho.

Dan suara teriakan suho disertai protes terutama dari sehun dan kai mulai terdengar dilapangan basket.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyung,apa kau mau membantu ku menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka?"Pinta lay.

Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan luhan memperhatikan lay dengan tatapan O_O seolah terkejut dengan perkataan lay sebelum akhirnya ia menyetujui permintaan lay.

"Kau buat saja minuman spesial untuk suho,yang lain biar aku buatkan"Goda kyungsoo membuat lay sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hei ayo rapat"Ujar baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya bermain dengan ponselnya.

Segera luhan,xiumin,dan tao mengerubuti baekhyun.

"Bagaimana rencana kita?"Bisik xiumin.

"Masih dengan rencana awal,tao dan kris akan pergi membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan"Ujar luhan sedikit berbisik.

"Hei,aku sudah menyiapkan sisanya"Ujar chen yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau menyiapkannya dengan benar kan?"Tanya xiumin.

"Tentu saja,kalian akan terpesona dengan hasil ku"Ucap chen bangga.

"Aku percaya jika chen yang mengerjakan akan terlihat sangat bagus,lain halnya jika kris yang melakukan"Sahut baekhyun.

"kau benar baekkie,aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika kris yang melakukannya"Tambah luhan.

"Kenapa kalian menjelek-jelekkan kris ge"Ujar tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo~ panda kita ngambek,itu kenyataan tao kami tidak menjelek-jelekkan gege mu itu".Luhan menarik pipi tao dengan gemas.

"Untung saja wajahnya tampan,tidak seabstrak gambar karyanya"Ujar chen enteng tanpa menyadari dibelakangnya ada naga yang siap-siap menyemburkan apinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Whoaa sushi"Seru suho melihat piring yang dibawa lay berisi sushi.

"Lay membuatnya spesial untuk mu"Goda kyungsoo.

"Y-yah bukan seperti itu"Sanggah lay dengan wajah merah.

"Jinjja?kau membuatkan sushi untuk ku lay?".

"Te-tentu saja bukan"Elak lay.

Suho mengambil sepotong sushi kemudian memakannya.

"Wahh ini enak sekali"Puji suho.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus membuatkan sushi khusus untukku".

"Kau kira aku koki mu"Gerutu lay.

"Wow sushi"Seru kai dengan bola basket ditangannya disusul sehun.

"Kau yang membuat ini semua hyung?"Tanya sehun.

"Coba lah,ini semua untuk kalian"Sahut lay.

Namun sebelum kai dan sehun mengambil jatah sushi untuk mereka,dengan cepat suho merampas piring berisi sushi itu dan membawanya kabur.

"Yah manager gila kembalikan jatah kami"Teriak kai sambil mengejar suho yang telah lari membawa piring itu.

"Sushi ini dibuat lay untukku"Ujar suho sambil lari menghindari kai yang mengejarnya secara brutal.

"Lay hyung tidak membuatnya untuk mu saja manager gila".

"Mereka kekanakan sekali"Ucap sehun memperhatikan tingkah kai dan suho.

"Ah~ luhannie aku lapar sekali buatkan aku makanan"Rengek sehun pada luhan. Sepertinya ia melupakan perkataannya sendiri yang barusan ia ucapkan.

"Tenag saja,aku sudah membuatkannya lagi untuk kalian"Ujar kyungsoo yang membawa sepiring sushi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian mau kemana?"Tanya lay saat melihat kris dan tao yang sudah rapi.

"Kencan tentu saja"Ucap kris tersenyum lebar.

"Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu kris".

"Oh lay,jika saja hari ini aku tidak ada kencan dengan baby panda,ku pastikan kau terikat dipohon cemara itu"Balas kris.

"Kalian belum berangkat?"Tanya suho.

"Kami baru saja ingin berangkat"Sahut kris.

"Hati-hati dijalan,dan jangan pulang terlalu malam"Suho mengusap rambut tao,persis seperti seorang appa.

"Appa,umma kami pergi"Pamit tao pada suho dan lay.

"Tendang saja adik kecilnya jika naga mesum itu berbuat sesuatu padamu tao"Seru lay.

"Yah jangan mengajarkan yang aneh-aneh pada tao ku"Teriak kris tidak terima.

Suasana kembali sunyi setelah kris dan tao pergi. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 siang,artinya masih banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan rencana sehun.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?"Tanya lay membuka pembicaraan.

"Mungkin mereka tertidur setelah berlatih tadi"Jawab suho.

"Kau tidak tidur?tidak capek seharian teriak-teriak seperti itu?".

"Kau mau menemani ku?".Suho memandangi lay sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Lay otomatis menggeser tubuhnya menjauh,melihat tatapan suho yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum seperti kai?"Ujar lay sedikit waspada.

Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah lay.

Bugh...

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"Lay kembali melempar bantal duduk yang ada disekitarnya.

"Aniyo~ hanya saja wajahmu sangat lucu"Ujar suho disela tawanya.

"Kau menyebalkan"Lay mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu,ingin ku cium eoh?".

"Yah mesum"Teriak lay.

"Kau mau menonton film?"Usul suho setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Boleh juga".

"Kau ingin film apa?"Suho terlihat sibuk memilih film.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita melihat ini"Ujar lay menunjukkan sebuah dvd film.

Suho menelan ludahnya kasar begitu melihat film yang lay pegang.

"Co-conjuring?"Ucap suho susah payah.

Lay menganggukan kepalanya. "Film ini sangat keren kau tahu?".

Suho memeluk erat bantal disampingnya,ia hanya berharap hantunya tidak tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat suho berteriak ketakutan. Sedangkan lay nampak tenang menonton film dengan genre horor itu.

"Lihat itu,hantu yang berada didalam lemari"Ujar lay antusias.

Suho mengutuk siapa saja yang meletakkan film horor ditumpukan dvd koleksinya. Tepat saat suho melirik kearah televisi,saat itu juga hantu dalam film itu muncul.

"Huaaaaa"Teriak suho histeris.

"Hei kau kenapa?"Tanya lay khawatir karena suho tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat.

Suho masih tetap memeluk lay dengan erat.

"Ka-kau takut melihat film horor?"Ucap lay akhirnya.

Suho sedikit menganggukan kepalanya,namun masih dalam posisi memeluk pinggang lay. Mengetahui hal itu,lay segera mematikan tvnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau takut melihat film horor?".

"A-ku tidak takut"Ucap suho dengan gemetar.

Lay tersenyum melihat tingkah suho. "Seharusnya kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa menonton film horor".

"Kulihat kau sangat ingin menontonnya"Sahut suho lirih.

"Tunggu disini sebentar"Kemudian lay beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tak lama kemudian lay datang dengan membawa segelas teh madu hangat.

"Minumlah"Ujar lay menyodorkan gelas pada suho.

"Gomawo".

"Mianhe gara-gara kau kau jadi ketakutan seperti itu"Ucap lay menyesal.

"I-ini bukan salah mu,lay".

Lay mengusap butiran keringat yang mengalir pada wajah suho dengan lembut. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau takut dengan hantu"Ucap lay.

Suho meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak lay dan memeluk pinggang namja cantik itu. Lay otomatis mengusap punggung suho dengan lembut berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada suho.

"Masih takut?"Tanya lay.

"Tidak,biarkan saja seperti ini sebentar".

"Hei bagaimana kalau kau menjadi uke ku saja?"Ucap lay melihat tingkah suho yang sedikit manja.

Suho refleks menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku?jadi uke mu?sampai kyungsoo jadi setinggi kris itu tidak akan pernah terjadi".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam terakhir mereka berlangsung dengan sangat ramai. Tentu saja diisi dengan suara teriakan kai dan sehun saling berebut makanan dan nampaknya uke masing-masing tidak berniat memisahkan kai dan sehun.

Tao nampak tenang memakan makan malamnya disamping kris,sedangkan namja tinggi itu dengan cekatan mengambilkan lauk untuk sang panda. Baekhyun dan chanyeol terlihat saling menyuapkan makanan masing-masing.

Lain lagi dengan chen dan xiumin,pasangan ini lebih 'normal' dalam menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Kai dan sehun masih sibuk berebut sepotong daging ayam yang tersisa,sebelum akhirnya suho mengambil daging itu dan memberikannya pada lay.

Kai dan sehun saling berpandangan kemudian melemparkan deathglare kearah suho,sayangnya suho terlalu sibuk dengan lay.

"Berhenti bertengkar dengan kai atau kau tidur disofa"Ucap luhan dingin.

Tubuh sehun menegang mendengar ucapan luhan yang terdengar sangat mengerikan. Kai tertawa puas melihat wajah sehun yang sedang pundung.

"Kau juga jongin"Ucap kyungsoo menatap tajam kai.

Kali ini xiumin yang membantu lay untuk membereskan meja makan. Sementara sisanya berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Bagaiamana?apa sudah siap semuanya?"Tanya suho.

Sehun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Kau pasti akan terkagum-kagum melihat hasil karya kami".

"Tenang saja ini pasti akan berhasil"Ucap kris memberi semangat.

"Jika ini sukses aku akan mentraktir kalian semua"Ujar suho memandangi teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau gagal?"Perkataan kai membuat suasana yang tadi bertabur bunga-bunga kini menjadi suram.

Plak...

Kyungsoo dengan suka rela menggeplak kepala kai dengan tangannya. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh kai".

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil mengusap bekas pukulan kyungsoo yang cukup dirasanya sakit.

"Jadi,apa kita bisa bersiap-siap sekarang?"Tanya baekhyun tidak sabar.

"Kau susul lay didapur,dan kami akan bersiap-siap"Perintah kris.

"Emh xiumin,sepertinya chen mencari mu"Ujar suho tentu saja bohong,hal ini ia lakukan supaya xiumin bisa bergabung dengan yang lain menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk lay.

"Kenapa sepi sekali didepan?"Tanya lay heran tiba-tiba saja suasana jadi sepi.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada mu lay"Ujar suho serius.

Lay menghentikan kegiatannya membasuh piring,kemudian ia menatap suho.

"Kalau begitu katakan".

"Tutup mata mu dengan ini"Suho mengeluarkan sebuah kain hitam dari dalam sakunya.

"Untuk apa aku menutup mataku?".

"Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada mu".

Suho kemudian menutup mata lay dengan kain yang ia bawa.

"Hei sebenarnya ada apa?"Tanya lay panik karena sekarang ia tidak bisa melihat apa pun.

"Tenang saja nanti akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik"Ujar suho sambil menggandeng tangan lay.

Lau merasakan angin malam berhembus kencang saat ia dan suho keluar dari villa. Melihat lay yang kedinginan,suho segera melepas jaketnya dan memakaikan pada lay.

"Gomawo"Ucap lay setelah merasa sedikit hangat.

Lay merasa ia berjalan sudah jauh dari villa,namun suho masih belum melepas penutup matanya. Kaki lay mulai pegal karena terus berjalan ditambah angin malam yang cukup dingin.

"Kau tidak menjahili ku kan?"Ucap lay.

"Kalau aku berniat menjahili mu tentu saja ku biarkan kau berjalan sendirian ditengah hutan"Sahut suho.

"Mwo ditengah hutan?"seru lay terkejut.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu,kau ingin membuat beruang disini melihat kita?"Goda suho.

Lay semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya mendengar perkataan suho.

"Ja-jangan bercanda"Ucap lay sedikit takut.

"Aku hanya bercanda lay,tidak ada hewan buas disini".

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian suho berkata bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Dengan perlahan suho melepas kain penutup mata lay. Suho dan lay benar-benar berada ditengah hutan sekarang. Sebuah pohon besar nampak berdiri kokoh diatas bukit kecil.

Sinar bulan nampak menerangi pohon itu sehingga jika dilihat dari jauh maka pohon itu seperti bersinar. Suho kemudian mengandeng tangan lay menuju pohon diatas bukit itu. Lay melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada jalan setapak yang ada didepannya.

Tiba-tiba saja jalan setapak itu dipenuhi oleh lampu-lampu kecil yang menyala ditiap sisinya. Tak sampai disitu pada tiap sisi terdapat berbagai macam bunga dengan warna yang berbeda,tunggu itu buka bunga asli melainkan origami berbentuk bunga. Lay menatap kagum apa yang dilihatnya,menurutnya ini sangat romantis. Suho masih setia menggenggam tangannya. Setelah sampai dibawah pohon besar,rupanya ada sebuah meja dan sepasang kursi yang sengaja diletakkan disana.

Suho membantu lay duduk dikursi yang memang disediakan untuk mereka berdua. Tepat saat suho dan lay sudah duduk dikursi masing-masing,pohon besar diatas mereka tiba-tiba saja menyala sama seperti jalan setapak yang tadi mereka lewati.

Pandangan lay mengarah pada pohon yang tengah menyala terang itu. Lay menutup mulut dengan tangannya saat melihat sebuah tulisan besar yang tergantung dipohon.

**Saranghe Zhang Yi Xing...**

Tepat dibawah tulisan terdapat gambar-gambar lucu yang memperlihatkan suho dan lay dulu saat mereka sering bertengkar.

Dari balik pohon muncul baekhyun yang membawa setangkai bunga anggrek berwarna putih.

"Baekkie?"Ucap lay terkejut

Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Suho berdiri dan mengambil bunga anggrek itu dari tangan baekhyun.

"Tahukah lay,arti dari bunga anggrek putih ini?".

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya,sedangkan baekhyun sudah tidak berada ditempatnya.

"Bunga anggrek putih ini melambangkan keindahan,kelembutan,kemurnian,kepolosan,dan kebaikan,sama seperti mu yang terlihat sangat indah dimata ku,penuh kelembutan dan kemurnian".

Lay menerima bunga anggrek itu dengan wajah merah padam.

Luhan pun tak lama kemudian muncul,sama seperti baekhyun. Ia membawa bunga daisy yang berwarna merah.

"Bunga daisy merah ini melambangkan cinta tulus dan sederhana,aku ingin kau mencintai ku dengan tulus sama seperti yang aku rasakan pada mu,lay"

Sekali lagi lay merasakan wajahnya menghangat setelah mendengar perkataan suho dan jangan lupa kejutan yang suho buat untuknya. Semua ini seperti mimpi bagi lay.

Kali ini giliran kyungsoo yang muncul dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangannya. Setelah menyerahkan buket bunga itu pada suho,kyungsoo segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mungkin dari semua bunga ini,bunga mawar yang paling biasa disimbolkan sebagai cinta"Ucap suho sambil berlutut didepan lay.

"Bunga mawar ini mewakili perasaan ku,zhang yi xing aku mencintaimu maukah kau menjadi namjachingu ku?".

Lay menatap suho yang tengah berlutut didepannya dengan pandangan haru. Ia tidak pernah menyangka suho akan menyiapkan semua ini dengan sangat sempurna.

"Kalau kau menyukai ku kenapa selama ini kau selalu membuat ku kesal"Ujar lay yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Karena itu satu-satunya cara untuk menarik perhatian mu"Jawab suho enteng.

"Jadi?apa kau menjadi namjachingu ku?".

"Setelah semua kejutan ini,apa bisa aku menolak mu?"Ucap lay sambil tersenyum.

Suho segera memeluk lay erat setelah mendengar jawaban dari lay. Lay membalas pelukan suho yang kini resmi menajdi namjachingunya dengan hangat.

"Saranghe lay"

"Nado saranghe myeonnie"Jawab lay.

"Hei panggilan apa itu?"Protes suho.

"Tentu saja panggilan untuk mu".

"Aku tidak mau panggilan seperti itu,terdengar seperti nama seorang yeoja".

"Bukan kah itu terdengar sangat manis,myeonnie?"Goda lay.

"Hentikan panggila itu atau aku akan..."

"Kau mau apa...?"Tantang lay.

"Aku akan mencium mu sampai kau berhenti memanggil ku dengan panggilan itu"Jawab suho dengan smirknya.

"Yah mesum"Ucap lay memukul lengan suho.

"Lakukan saja hyung,bukankah kau sudah pernah mencium lay didepan kami semua?"Ujar kai yang muncul dari balik pohon.

"Kai?kenapa kau bisa disini?"Tanya lay sedikit heran.

"Tidak hanya kai,tapi kami juga"Ujar xiumin.

Lay terkejut melihat semua teman-temannya muncul dari balik pohon yang sangat besar itu.

"Ja-jadi kalian mendengar semuanya?"Tanya lay.

"Tentu saja kami dengar semuanya,ku kira kau akan menolak suho hyung"Jawab sehun yang tengah memeluk luhan dari belakang.

"Setelah ini kalian harus mentraktir kami makan sepuasnya"Ucap baekhyun terlihat sangat puas menggoda suho dan lay.

"Akhirnya manager tim basket punya namjachingu juga"Seru kris.

"Ya~ kuucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian semua yang membuat rencana ini berhasil,terutama kau magnae idemu sangat keren"Puji suho dengan angelic smilenya.

Suasana romantis itu mendadak sunyi saat semua lampu yang menerangi pohon dan jalan setapak tadi tiba-tiba saja mati.

"Hei kenapa mati?"Seru chen.

"Kris kau pasti salah memasang lampunya"Ujar chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memasangnya dengan benar,tanyakan pada kai dan sehun yang mengisi batrenya"Ujar kris tak mau kalah.

"Ge~ lihat itu"Tunjuk tao pada pohon besar yang menaungi mereka.

Lampu-lampu yang tadi padam kini tergantikan oleh sinar dari binatang kecil yang sering kita sebut kunang-kunang. Ratusan atau mungkin ribuan kunang-kunang terbang disekitar mereka. Cahaya hijau kecil yang mengerubuti mereka terlihat lebih indah dibanding dengan lampu-lampu yang mereka pakai.

"Ini sangat indah sekali"Puji baekhyun menatap kunang-kunang yang terbang didepannya.

"Gege lihat kunang-kunangnya semakin banyak"Ucap tao kagum.

Beberapa ekor kunang-kunang tiba-tiba saja hinggap diatas bunga yang sedari tadi lay pegang,membuat buket bunga itu seakan bercahaya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan peristiwa ini seumur hidupku"Ucap lay menatap ribuan kunang-kunang yang menyinari mereka.

Chu~

Suho dengan cepat mencium bibir lay,membuat lay tersipu malu.

"Yah,bagaimana kalau mereka melihatnya?"Protes lay.

"Tenanglah,mereka sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing"Ujar suho membawa lay kedalam pelukannya dan menciumnya lagi.

END

*nguap* *dilempar sendal*

Mian,kalau lama nggak update,author baru dapet pencerahan buat lanjutin FF ini.

Mian juga kalau chapter ini nggak banyak sulay momentnya TT_TT

Semoga reader-deul masih setia menunggu author yang moody-an ini *bow*

Kalau nggak romantis jangan salahin author,salahin aja tu mamih sama papih yang jarang buat moment =,= #Ditabok

Author udah post FF one shoot chanbaek,kalau banyak yang minta dibuat perchapter kayak FF ini nanti bakal author lanjutin FFnya ^^

siscaMinstalove: semoga suka chap ini chingu ^^

ynj1906: hohoho udah terwujud nih permintaan sulay ^^

hatakehanahungry: author juga pengen pepero sama kai T^T #DirajangKyungsoo

exindira: mudah-mudahan suka moment sulay dichap ini ya ^^

Yurako Koizumi: gomawo ^^ semoga suka chap ini ^^

Awlia: gwenchana ^^ yang penting udah sempetin ripiuw ^^ lebih tepatnya unnie fujo akut jadi suka semua couple shipper \(^_^)/ tuh mereka udah jadian,jangan lupa minta pajak jadian sama papih mamih ^^

xinglay97: udah jadian \(^.^)/ Nc O_O *Belagak polos* masih belum berani buat nulis Nc T^T takutnya malah jadi aneh *_*

TaoTaoZi Panda: *Bungkusin chanyeol* author masih dikejar skripsi yang entah kapan mau kelar *mahasiswa tak tau diri* jadi mian kalo lama update *bow* yang author post masih chanbaek,kalo banyak yang minta dilanjutin couple lain,bakal author lanjutin ^^ semuanya official pairing kok tenang aja,kalo crack pair palingan juga dipasangan sama author :* #Ditendang

ajib4ff: bibirnya lay khan mirip bebek kalo lagi ngomong jadi suho bawaannya pengen nyosor #DitabokLay

DwitaDwita: tolong jangan todong author TT^TT ini nih udah jadian *joget mama* moga-moga suka chap ini ya ^^ *todong balik*

Akhirnya kelar juga FF ini *Dance SFS*

Gomawo buat readers-deul yang udah ripiu dari chapter 1 sampe chapter akhir ini ^^

Sampai jumpa di FF author yang lain *Terbang naek naga*

**#TebarKolorMemberExo**

**#NgilangBarengLuhan**

**#DiterbanginSehun**


End file.
